Hindsight
by Phx
Summary: Hindsight is twenty-twenty. Unfortunately. Sequel to 'Forever Gone'. Last story in the Delirium series. Please mind the warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story a long time ago. Be gentle. I know there are mistakes but wanted to get the final chapter in this series up on this sight.**

_Disclaimer – I do not own or make any money for the Hardy Boys or the Phoenix Force, of whom I have 'borrowed' a couple of characters for reference sake…Hope you don't mind Mr. Wilson._

_Warnings: this story contains animal death, non-graphic child molestation and non-graphic rape. If you are not comfortable reading about these kind of things, then you can email me and I can give you a plot summary without you having to read it!_

_This story takes place a month after "Forever Gone" and it is beneficial to read the prior series stories first as I don't spend a lot of time rehashing what has happened up 'til now. Hope you enjoy it ~ Phoenix _

**Hindsight **

**R**

_Let's go to my secret place… the voice whispered around him caressing him with icy cold fingers._

_NOOO…he screamed at the little boy and tried to stop him. But he couldn't move…something was holding him down. Pinning him in place as a spectator…_

_Desperately he tried to push the weight off him…he had to stop the child…he had to too…_

_And then looking down he screamed…_

17-year old Joe Hardy bolted out of his sleep and glanced around wildly for a few moments before he remembered where he was. He was in his own bedroom in the house he had grown up in on the corner of Elm and High streets.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down. It was just a dream…well not a dream really… another damned nightmare.

If Joe was sick and tired of anything it was having nightmares. It had almost been a year since the blond haired, blue eyed youngest son of internationally known private investigator, Fenton Hardy, had been 'killed' in a car accident. Only to be returned to his family over two months later after living an amnesic life as the youngest son of twisted heiress Andreya Plythe.

And things had been rather eventful since then.

The worst, as far as Joe was concerned as he lay back down in his bed and waited for morning to come was the death of Aldo Prito a month ago.

HBHBHB

19-year-old Frank Hardy was shocked by his brother's appearance when Joe finally did come downstairs for breakfast. He looked like he was ready to drop. His normally vibrant blue eyes looked large in his pale face as they were rounded by dark black circles.

"Another nightmare?" He asked his voice laden with concern. It seemed hardly a night went by without a nightmare of some sort and he felt a bit guilty that he had a pretty good night himself.

Occasionally he was still called to his brother's room in the middle of the night by gut wrenching screams, but not as much as anymore. So he had been hoping that maybe Joe was finally starting to get past some of the atrocities that had been inflicted on him during the last twelve months.

Joe shrugged as he sat down, drank a large glass of ice cold water and picked at a piece of toast, "What else is new?"

His voice was dripping in sarcasm but he couldn't help. His life had become one big nightmare and it was only going to get worst. Today was the last day of school and tomorrow Vanessa Bender, Joe's girlfriend, would be moving to Canada.

"Thinking about Vanessa?" Frank asked as he saw the familiar scowl on his brother's handsome face.

Joe pushed the toast away in disgust and went into the fridge for another glass of water, "Is it that obvious?"

Frank laughed, "Only to me brother dear. You are as transparent as a pane of glass."

"Speaking of pains", Joe quipped, "We'd better get on our way or else we'll be late for the last day."

Frank watched his brother down his second glass, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" His brother had lost a lot of weight in the last year and while he was slowly starting to put it back on, Frank was always a bit concerned when he didn't eat.

Joe sighed wondering if for the rest of his life his dietary fickleness would be under scrutiny, "I'm fine _Mother_. I've just got last day jitters. Besides I have my life blood." And he held up the small water bottle he carried almost everywhere he went.

His older brother looked skeptical but he accepted it… for now.

HBHBHB

The last day of school was a rather somber affair as the graduation night fire had cost them two students, Mr. Prito and a favorite hangout, Mr. Pizza.

Joe saw one of his best friends, Tony Prito, closing his locker door for the final time and walked over to him.

Laying a supportive hand on Tony's shoulder Joe asked him softly, "Hey how ya holding up?"

Tony gave his friend a half hearted smile before he sighed, "I'm holding… but that's about it."

Nodding in understanding, Joe walked with Tony towards the parking lot.

_He knew how Tony felt, as he had too often held the hand of grief, losing people he cared about… Iola Morton… Pharaoh Plythe… Tony's dad… and that was without thinking of the two kids from his class who also perished in the fire… or Natalie… or…_

"Joe?"

"_Joe!" _

It took Joe a moment to realize that he had stopped walking and that Tony was looking at him with a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay?"

Joe shook off his reverie and plastered a phony smile on his face, knowing his friend saw through it anyway, "Yeah, come on before Frank starts to worry!"

Tony laughed knowing how right Joe was. If anyone had the market boxed in on worrying it was Frank Hardy.

HBHBHB

Frank glanced at his watched and grumped, "Where are they? They should have been here by now!"

"Relax they'll be here! He's riding with Tony, what could go wrong?" 18-year-old blond, beefy Biff Hooper tormented. He had been wondering how long Frank would go before he'd start clock watching.

The dark haired boy skewed him a nasty look as he said sarcastically, "_Thanks Biff_ – give me some foundation for my worry!" He was referring to a very close call Joe and Tony had had as prisoners aboard the ill-fated _Fleur d'hiver _only a couple of months earlier.

"Yeah… but if it's one thing Joe knows - it's his way to the beach!" 19-year old sandy haired Phil Cohen quipped trying to take the dark look off his friend's face.

"I know… I know", Frank said sighing heavily, "it's just that he's had another nightmare last night and although he didn't wake up screaming this time, I know it was a bad one – some thing's you just know."

"No screaming?" Biff offered, "That's good though isn't it?"

Frank chewed his lip thoughtfully before he finally shook his head, "I don't know. It's kind of like getting hypothermia – shivering is actually a better sign then not shivering. At least when I hear him, I know how bad it is, but when I only see him in the morning… well I just don't know. Sometimes I think his worst nightmares are the ones he can't scream out of."

"That's deep… disturbing but deep," 18-year-old Tammy Connor smiled as she caught the tail end of the conversation.

Frank immediately turned and his eyes light up in surprise when he saw the pretty girl with light brown hair and large chocolate colored eyes, which were right now sparkling with delight as she saw the older Hardy brother.

'Tammy!" He said his voice ringing with shock, "What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice way to greet someone", the girl said pretending to pout but they both knew why he was being so anxious: Callie Shaw.

"It's not that-"

"I could use a little hand here guys!" Another girl's voice called out from behind Tammy and Biff laughed, "I don't know Van, you seem to have it covered!" But he ran anyways to help his best friend's girlfriend as she struggled with a large drink cooler and some grocery bags.

The Hardys and their friends were meeting at the beach for an end of school year bonfire and party. They had debated canceling it because of what happened Grad night but then Tony Prito himself insisted they go ahead.

"_Dad would be furious if he knew we cancelled a celebration because of him!" and Tony was right. The Prito patriarch loved teenagers and celebrated life at every chance. So instead of canceling it, they decided to hold it – in Aldo's honor._

"Relax Frank", Vanessa Bender said as she saw the distressed look on his face when he saw Tammy, "she's here as my friend… not your date. And speaking of which… _where's Joe?"_ She had scanned the small group of people who had already gathered on the beach, not finding her boy friend among them.

"Right behind you", and then she dropped everything as she felt his warm embrace and then gentle kiss, "hey angel you weren't getting worried about me now where you? Every party comes with a Joe!"

Frank smiled and let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother and Tony walking down the beach towards them. Joe's newer friend, Sean Todd, must have caught up with them somewhere along the way because he was walking with them.

He felt a horrible sense of foreboding looming over him though as he saw Tammy smile sadly as she waited for Vanessa and Joe. Callie was going to be here shortly and he just knew this was going to be another Pep-to Bismo night.

_Damn you Dad_, he thought and then he amended, _and damn me too_!

If it weren't for his father's little impropriety with Callie, then Frank would be with Tammy right now instead of waiting for Callie. But he had no choice. He wasn't ready to let the tumor tear his family apart once and fore all – not when he had worked so hard to try and restore it…

Looking at his brother laughing and smiling at Vanessa, Frank felt lucky that Joe was back at home with them again, and there was no way he was going to risk that…

So he would smile at Callie; sit with Callie; choose Callie and hope she soon got tired of him.

Frank finally understood what Joe meant that day in the Morton Farmhouse after he had been released from the hospital but went to Chet's instead of home:

"_I don't understand", Frank said finally, forcing himself to hold his brother's gaze, "It wasn't Dad…it was the tumor."_

_Joe swallowed dryly, "See that's the problem…__the tumor? Dad?__ I have trouble telling them apart."_

And now Frank was trapped because of the tumor… his father –

… _damn it was awful hard to tell them apart_.

Biff's voice drew him back from his brooding as he grumped, good-naturedly, hefting the heavy cooler towards the section of the beach the group had staked out as their own, "Oh yeah Joe gets the girl… I get the workout."

"And don't you forget it", Joe quipped slipping his arm around Vanessa's waist and following Biff.

Tonight was their last night together and Joe was determined he wasn't going to let anything spoil it. It was their time – and he was not going to let any of his demons ruin it.

HBHBHB

Laura Hardy finished putting the DVD in the machine and then came back to settle down in her husband's strong embrace. But Fenton Hardy, astute investigator that he was, could tell that there was something on her mind.

"Okay honey, what's wrong?" He asked gently although he already suspected that he knew what it might at least be concerning.

"Nothing", she said but he raised an eyebrow questioningly at her and she relented, "Okay … maybe not nothing."

"Care to elaborate or shall I be forced to use my interrogation skills, mercilessly, "he teased and she batted him playfully on the arm.

"Fenton", she scolded and then sighed and leaned back against his muscular chest. Even after being married over 20 years, he was still the man she fell in love with all those years ago, "The boys."

_Ah,_ he thought, _I was right_.

"Anything more specific?" he pressed, "because if not, then I'd have to sum it up by saying the boys are fine."

Laura sighed and closed her eyes, sucking in the smell of his masculinity, "_More specific_. It's just so many things Fenton. I keep thinking about Vanessa's leaving the country tomorrow – _how's Joe going to handle it?_ I really don't want to see him become that person he was after Iola's death."

Fenton sighed softly knowing exactly what she meant. They had lost Joe for a little while when his girlfriend, Iola Morton had been murdered, and now more recently… _well too many times since. _

Their younger son was only now starting to come back to them and Fenton wasn't to keen to see anything upset the apple cart again either.

His wife continued, "And Frank is moving out of the house at the end of August. I don't know what I'm going to do without him around. This is such a big step… my baby is going to University!"

"Well he's not technically moving out of the house, "Fenton clarified with a chuckle, "he's just moving into the dorms. He'll still be home weekends, and unless I'm misreading my older son, I'd say fairly often throughout the week."

"I know but the boys are so close. You know that's how Joe's going to see it. He's losing his girlfriend and his brother all within two months!" Laura anguished and then said more softly, "And I don't know if I'm going to be enough."

"_Enough_?" Fenton was confused, not sure he was following his wife's thinking.

"Enough for Joe. No one knows him like Frank does… and Joe still has such a long ways to go. I don't know what to do for him," Laura admitted it miserably and felt like it was a personal attack on her abilities as a mother.

Fenton kissed her cheek gently, "Honey Joe is doing a lot better… and it's not just you here. I'll be here too and Frank _is _only a phone call away, and you know he'd be here in a heartbeat if we needed him to be… _at least he's not going out of state_."

Laura looked horrified for a moment but then relaxed, "I guess you're right. I'm just so terrified of messing this up and of losing Joe –"

"Shhh", he cut her off, "we're not going to lose Joe. And everything will be fine. Look honey, I know what I'm talking about. _I__ hurt him_… _terribly_. And I can't look at him without remembering what I did… or hear him breathing and know I'm responsible for that… but he is still here. And we are working it out… together. Now it's not perfect and we still have a long way to go, but Joe is not as fragile as we sometimes think. _And _heaven knows, he has the most indomitable spirit I've ever seen – so you'll be fine, he'll be fine, Frank'll be fine and I'll be fine. Trust me on this Laura. It will be fine."

"I do," and then she hesitated and he knew there was more.

"_But_…?"

"But then there's Callie…."

Laura never saw the pained look cross her husband's face as she continued, "Why is Frank back with her when it's so obvious that he doesn't love her. I just don't understand it. It's like she's got something over him and for the life of me I wish I knew what it was."

Fenton didn't say anything and his wife continued, "Frank is such a handsome, warm, caring, smart guy… it's not like he'd be hard pressed to find someone else as great as he is. I just don't like seeing my baby so obviously unhappy. It's not fair…!"

He chuckled trying to distract his wife, "Sounds like it's a good thing he's our son and you're not into younger guys, or else I think I'd have some serious competition." Fenton nuzzled her neck affectionately and felt her shiver in response.

"Hmmm maybe", she grinned as she turned around to look at him and he pulled her into a gentle kiss, "are you trying to distract me?"

He looked offended but then smiled charmingly at her, "Is it working?"

Smiling coyly she purred, "Maybe…."

And then they forgot all about the movie.

HBHBHB

Callie Shaw saw Biff Hooper sitting next to Joe and Vanessa. And while Joe and Vanessa obviously only had eyes for each other, Biff was staring into the large fire, transfixed by the flames.

She glared at Vanessa for a few moments – _her half-sister_… but then dismissed her. She had no intention of ever recognizing her in that capacity and was counting down the days until her father's bastard child left Bayport for good. And now there was only a few hours left.

Frank had just gone back to the parking lot with Chet Morton to help him bring down the last of the party snacks but Callie wasn't stupid. She knew he was happy for the excuse to get away from her for a while.

And it did not escape her notice that Vanessa's friend, Tammy something-or-another, couldn't seem to keep her eyes off Frank – when she thought no one was looking. So Callie wasn't very surprised to see her watching Frank walk away with Chet.

The blond bombshell wasn't stupid – she knew that Tammy and Frank had just started seeing each other when Callie got back and that it was her that Callie had forced Frank to dump when she blackmailed him into a relationship again.

_Hmmm_, she thought, _interesting._

And then she turned her attention back to Biff – he looked lonely.

HBHBHB

"Hey Biff", Callie said dropping down on the towel beside him and asking, "Where's Jan tonight? I figured she'd be here for sure."

On the other side of Biff, Joe stiffened briefly at the sound of Jan's name as Biff paled and tried to change the subject quickly. He knew that his best friend still found Biff and Jan's relationship difficult to deal with, "She couldn't make it. So Callie what are your plans to keep busy over the summer?"

Callie sighed and said loud enough for Tammy to hear, "Well spending as much time with Frank as possible, of course. I'm even thinking of a nice romantic weekend in the country – a little one on one time, if you get my drift."

Joe whirled around quickly; a bit shocked by Callie's forwardness and knowing how Frank would feel if he heard her making such a comment. His brother's conservative side was legendary – and truth be known, Joe was about the only person he was either bit openly affectionate with and even than that was only more because of Joe, himself, and not because of Frank.

Glancing around and not seeing his brother, Joe asked, "Callie where's Frank?"

"Right here", the familiar baritone voice called out of the darkness a moment before Frank and Chet reappeared, "miss me already little brother? What are you going to do being away from me all summer?"

Callie looked at Joe, with an unreadable look on her face, "_All summer_? Where are you going?"

Biff answered, "Back to the island – _lucky sod_. Two months of roughing it in a mansion on his own beach… hell his own island practically!"

Joe blushed – he hated it whenever his friends teased him about the large inheritance he received from Pharaoh Plythe after a bizarre twist of events had him living as Pharaoh's brother, Remus, for over two months almost a year ago now.

Sean Todd looked at Joe waiting for him to refute the statement but when he didn't, the black teen watched his friend with a perplexed look on his face.

_Joe was a rich kid? _

What was he playing at, pretending to be a normal when all along he had his own mansion… _his own beach_?

_Was Joe playing him for a fool? _

Oblivious to his friend's growing scowl, Joe shrugged, "I asked you if you wanted to go."

Biff laughed, "Yeah and I'd love to if it wasn't for a little thing called work! But I'm working with Dad this summer. Some of us need to _earn _their extra money."

Frank was watching his brother – he knew how sensitive Joe was about the money and when he saw Joe start to fidget, he tried to change the topic, "Hey Tony I thought you said Sophia was coming?"

Sophia DiSilva was Tony's girlfriend, but the beautiful Italian girl seldom hung out with his friends, who were in all honesty the only thing that she didn't approve of about him. But she was supposed to be here tonight.

Since Aldo Prito's death, Sophia had made sure she was around more, including hanging out with his friends – _on occasion_.

"You know Sophia – punctuality is all in how you look at it", Tony said shrugging his shoulders. If Sophia said she would be here, she would be but the rest was up to speculation.

Joe laughed thinking of Tony's girlfriend – yeah that was her, in a nutshell.

Standing up, the blond boy brushed the sand off his jeans and then reached down to pull Vanessa to her feet as he smiled at his friends apologetically, "Well gang, this is where we cut out. Vanessa is leaving in the morning so I want to spend a bit of time alone with her."

Seeing the look on his brother's face, Joe laughed, "Don't worry big brother – we're only going to hang out at the Vanessa's house for one last time."

Vanessa chimed in, "Don't worry Frank – I'll have Cinderella home before midnight."

Frank tried his best to scowl, "Don't make promises you can't keep!"

The ash blond girl laughed, "Okay by 1 then."

"Fine", Frank said and the fixed Joe with his most 'Dad' look, "1 AM and not one minute longer. So help me god Cinderella, if I have to come looking for you –"

"Chill _Dad_, "Joe cut in, "I'll be home."

Vanessa smiled at Tammy, "I hope its okay but Biff said he'll give you a lift."

"No problem", Tammy smiled – Biff was a nice guy.

And with a final wave to their friends, Joe and Vanessa headed towards the dark parking lot.

HBHBHB

Sophia DiSilva loved the beach – even in the dark. And that was the second biggest reason why she had agreed to join Tony and his friends for the bonfire – the first biggest reason was Tony himself.

So parking her BMW Roadster next to Vanessa's navy Ford Explorer, the long legged brunette got out of the car and grabbed her beach towel. She was scantily attired, wearing her bathing suit underneath a wrap – she figured one look at the bathing suit and Tony would agree to a midnight swim.

Beaches were a romantic place.

"Hey baby", a slurred voice called out to her from the darkness and Sophia groaned – she hated it when guys leered at her, "You are a fine young thing – what say we spend a little up close and personal time."

Three guys stepped out of the darkness and Sophia got a very uneasy feeling. She could see the bonfire on the beach and hear the loud party; no one would hear her if she screamed and one of the other guys grinned, "Well boys who feels like a little Italian tonight?"

The third guy smirked, "Or rather who wants to feel a little Italian tonight" and then he grabbed Sophia and put his hand over her mouth before she could scream.

Panicked she bit his hand and screamed, "HELP!" Although she knew it was useless.

The smallest of the three teens quickly backhanded her as the one holding her hissed in her ear, "_Dead or alive_ – it's all the same to us."

Panicked, she tried to kick but it was no use, the guy holding her was too strong.

As they dragged her towards the woods on the other side of the parking lot, Sophia suddenly went limp.

"What the – " the guy holding her said as he felt her dead weight in his arms and then suddenly, with all the strength she could muster, Sophia tossed her head back and got him squarely in the face.

As he released his grip on her, the terrified girl raced towards the beach before she was tackled by the big guy, "Not so fast sweetie… the fun is only just beginning…"

Pulling her back to her feet, he dragged the dazed girl halfway across the parking lot when a voice from behind him made him turn, "_Hey moron, I don't think she wants to play with you."_

"Hardy this is none of your business", the big guy clipped recognizing Joe Hardy and his girlfriend when they stepped out of the darkness and into the lighting of the streetlamp above the parking lot.

Joe's gaze flickered towards Sophia, "Well that's kind of where you're wrong. See I don't generally like my friend's girlfriends getting messed around with. I know it's pathetic but I still got a rep to protect."

"Rep as what?" the second guy snarled, "_a homo_? I don't think I'd like to be protecting that one if I were you."

His other two companions found that very funny and Joe said quietly to Vanessa without taking his eyes off the three teens and Sophia, "Go get help."

Vanessa was torn – as much as she didn't want to leave Joe with these guys, she knew he needed backup.

"Okay… be careful", she whispered as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Aren't I always", Joe whispered back. He had no intention of taking on these guys by himself if he didn't have too – all he had to do was keep them occupied until help arrived.

But Joe didn't get that chance as a fourth guy came out from behind and as Joe ducked the swing, he cursed himself for not remembering two things:

Stephen Fell always traveled with this pack; and

Stephen liked baseball bats.

HBHBHB

Frank had just settled back down on the beach towel when Vanessa came racing out of the darkness, "HELP" she screamed, "JOE NEEDS HELP!"

The older brother did not even bother with details as he started running towards the parking lot with his friends on his heels, and they were not prepared for the sight that met them when they burst into the parking lot.

HBHBHB

_I'm really not in any shape for his kind of crap_, Joe thought as he hit the ground and then managed to roll out of the way as the bat struck inches from where he had been.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement a second before he felt a hard kick in the side. Groaning, he curled in to protect his sides even as the big guy grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

As he struggled to pin Joe's arms behind his back, Stephen held the baseball bat menacingly in his hands and he approached him. Behind them, Sophia struggled helplessly against the third guy that still held her.

There was nothing she could do to help him.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now," Stephen sneered and then holding the bat like a major league hitter, he prepared to swing.

"Well then I really do hate to disappoint you", Frank Hardy said as he stepped out of the darkness with Biff and Tony flanking him. His eyes were cold and dangerous looking as he quickly took in the scene, "but I think my mom might be a bit upset with me if I let you pound the living daylights out of him. The family's gotten attached and all, you know."

Shocked, the guy holding Sophia let her go and she flew into Tony's arms sobbing. He comforted her and then gently moved her behind him so she'd be out of harms way.

The guy holding Joe's arms gripped them a bit tighter and he winced as he fought to take deep breaths. But his own panic was threatening to steal his very breath away as he kept thinking….

_Breathe… breathe… breath…._

Stephen looked at Frank but he made no move to back away from Joe. Instead he grinned sadistically, "Oh I don't know Frank… she might not mind a crushed skull" and as he swung at Joe, Sean who had been making his way around behind them, threw himself into Stephen and knocked him over before the bat could connect.

Joe took the moment to do his own rendition of Sophia's earlier move and head butted the guy holding him as Biff quickly crossed the distance and pulled him away from his best friend.

Frank grabbed Stephen and pulled him to his feet as Sean got up behind them, "You never learn… _do you_?" he asked as he swung his fist and got the other boy squarely on the jaw, "You don't mess with my brother!"

And then a car pulling into the parking lot distracted them and the four hoodlums used the moment's distraction to take off, pulling a dazed Stephen with him.

Immediately Frank turned around to check on Joe.

"You okay?" he asked, his dark brown eyes searching anxiously as Joe was doubled over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He just nodded his head, unable to talk right now and his friends watched and waited, worriedly, until he got his breathing under control.

Then straightening up, he held his side tenderly and grinned at Frank as he gasped, "What are you… going to do for excitement… with me gone for the summer?"

Shaking his head, the older boy replied with a sigh of relief, "Dye these new gray hairs I just got." Reaching over he gave Joe a tight hug and whispered, "Do that to me again… and it won't be Stephen you have to worry about."

Joe laughed as he broke away and looked around for Vanessa. As she ran towards him, relieved that he was all right, he quipped as they walked towards her SUV, "_Van who's going to protect me from Frank when you're gone?_"

HBHBHB

Shaking his head, Frank looked at their friends and raised his eyebrows, "See what I got to put up with?"

"Oh you love it", Chet teased as his girlfriend, Liz Webling and Tammy caught up to them. Callie was the only one who opted to stay back by the bonfire, rescuing Joe was not really high on her priority list of late.

Grinning, Frank turned to Sophia who was trembling in Tony's arms again now, that the trouble had been sorted out, and he became serious, "Are you okay?"

Sophia glared at him, "Yeah like you care."

Tony looked at her in shock as she continued heatedly, "I wanted to go somewhere _civilized…_ but no… _you guys_ make Tony drag me out to this god forsaken pit where I almost get raped by 4 guys!" She turned to a red faced Tony, "Take me home!"

Around her the parking lot had grown deathly silent as Frank answered, his voice low and warning, "_Excuse me_? My brother almost got the crap beat out of him… _saving your ass_. I think a bit of civil ness is not too much to expect. Now I'll cut you some slack because you just had a nasty scare but drop it Sophia… _no one is in the mood_."

Tony shook his head when Sophia turned to him, "I wanted this party for my Dad, _tesoro, _a bonfire to celebrate… not a stuffy restaurant somewhere. No one made me do anything… no one ever does." He finished gently and then gave her a tight hug, his dark brown eyes imploring her to understand and not make any more trouble.

Letting out a big sigh, she turned to him, "You owe me big time, _amato_."

'Thanks", he whispered and kissed her cheek before turning to his friends, "Well what's everyone waiting for – heaven forbid Callie eat all the s'mores!"

Laughing, the teens headed back towards the bonfire but Tammy hung back and waited for Frank who had turned and was watching as Vanessa's taillights disappeared in the darkness. He knew Joe was driving, without having actually seen who got behind the wheel – his brother always drove too fast.

It was a good thing the younger Hardy was a natural behind the wheel.

"They'll be fine", Tammy's soft voice broke his trance and Frank turned to her, a bit surprised to see her still her.

"Waiting for me?" He smiled although it ached that they couldn't return to the party together – Callie was there.

Tammy gave him a secret little smile as she started to walk away, "Frank Hardy – I'll always wait for you." And then she disappeared into the darkness and Frank stood there for a long time afterwards thinking about a lot of stuff.

_Sometimes it just really sucks to be me_, he finally decided as he trotted across the sand and back towards the party.

HBHBHB

Vanessa's mom, Andrea, went to bed shortly after Vanessa and Joe got back to the house. She smiled warmly at the couple and gave Joe a hug goodbye. It had already been decided that once he left tonight, that would be it.

He wasn't going to be taking them to the airport at Vanessa's request.

She had begged him not to, insisting that it won't seem so final if he stayed at home. Reluctantly he agreed, a bit relieved because he didn't really want all of Bayport to see him break down and blubber like a whale after Vanessa left. He was working hard enough on getting his 'tough guy' rep back.

Vanessa turned down the lights and then put on some low music before she snuggled up next to him on the couch and handed him her truck keys, "Take good care of her for me… will you?" She asked trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Vanessa loved her Ford Explorer and wanted Joe to have it instead of selling it or driving it across country. It ended up working out great since Joe's graduation gift to Frank had been sole ownership of their GMC Envoy truck.

Frank needed a vehicle more then he did, Joe had reasoned, because Joe could always get a ride with Biff on the days that were too miserable for him to take his motorcycle.

Inwardly, Joe knew he was just being selfish. In all honesty he wanted to make sure Frank would always be able to come home whenever he needed to – without having to worry about a ride.

Smiling, Joe pocketed the keys and kissed her. S_he's so beautiful,_ Joe thought as he closed his eyes and held her close, _what am I going to do without her?_

Vanessa lay her head on his chest and listened to the steady thumping of his heart… _god she was going to miss him._

"I love you Vanessa…whether you're here or in Canada – that's not going to change", Joe said softly, as he stroked her face tenderly and felt her shiver beneath his touch.

"How do I know that? How do I know you're not going to forget me…" she asked her eyes bright with tears as she lifted her head to face him.

"I never forget," he murmured as he kissed her lips gently before nibbling on her ear. She moaned, moving her hands beneath his t-shirt and along his muscular back as she hungered for him.

Joe's vibrant blue eyes burned with passion as he said huskily, "I love you Vanessa Bender."

He looked at her and she smiled, "I love you Joseph Hardy…forever".

"Forever is a long time… " He whispered nibbling her neck, intoxicated by her soft skin.

"Forever isn't long enough," she whispered back and felt goose bumps as his gentle hands slipped beneath her sweater.

_She wanted him so badly it hurt…and for one brief moment she thought he would pull away from her like he always did_…_But not tonight oh please god… not tonight…_

"Forever", he said and then engulfed the girl in his strong embrace as they melted together as one.

_Lost in the embrace…lost in the moment…lost in each other…for the next couple of hours there would only two people in the world. _

_Joe Hardy and Vanessa Bender. _

_Forever._

That is what Vanessa thought.

But then Joe was pulling away… and Vanessa cried.

As Joe drove home his own tears burned him in the same betrayal as his own body.

_Why?_ He cried _Why?_ _Why do I always have to pull away for her? I love her. Why?_

HBHBHB

In the morning Vanessa Roberta Bender left Bayport.

And Joseph Paul Hardy was at the airport and watched her leave… but she never saw him.

Turning away, he put the sunglasses back on his face and really didn't care when people saw him cry.

HBHBHB

**ONE MONTH LATER**:

Frank Hardy yawned as he flipped off the last of the switches in the small cockpit. It had been a long 18 hours and he was just glad to be home. He couldn't wait to just get into his own bed and get some well deserved sleep.

The last couple of weeks since the bonfire had been a flurry of activity. After Vanessa left, Joe took off to the island to help Winston with the dedication and official ceremony for the grand unveiling of the new name and Logo for Plythe industries, now PI Industries.

Frank started to work with Jack Wayne and had been busy flying all over Canada and the US while Jack handled most of the foreign charters – Frank was impressed by how busy he ended up being. Not that he minded it one bit because next to mysteries, he loved nothing more then flying.

And the mysteries part of his life had stalled. After Aldo had been killed Frank and Joe investigated but hadn't been able to find out anything about who was actually responsible for fire bombing the pizza joint on Grad night. Witnesses were scarce and everything had gotten too chaotic afterwards for them to find any solid leads.

Joe was insistent that Stephen Fell and his friends had something to do with it but even he had to agree, finally, that they couldn't find one iota of proof – so he'd begrudgingly dropped it… for now. But Frank was sure that his brother would chew on that one quietly until he finally did come up with something concrete.

While Frank trusted his brother's instincts, there just wasn't any proof.

Little Joey Thomas or JJ (Joe Jr), as they had started calling him to minimize the confusion between him and the older Joe, had come to spend the summer with the Hardys and even Fenton had taken some time off to make sure the little boy enjoyed himself. He was staying in Joe's room and Frank enjoyed having him around.

JJ idolized both older boys and over the last couple of weeks, he and Frank had gotten to know each other pretty well. It was fun having the 10-year-old around.

Frank and Phil had spend a couple days in L.A to attend a Chess tournament, which Phil actually won, and they had enjoyed their visit with Kyle and Melissa Hardy and their two kids… but Frank missed his brother terribly. And as he walked across the tarmac towards the parking lot, he wondered what Joe was doing right now.

"Hey what's a fella gotta do around here to get a ride?" That voice made Frank whirl around, all exhaustion forgotten, as a familiar blond haired figure was trotting towards him – it was Joe!

"Joe?" He said sure he must be seeing things. What was his brother doing back? He was supposed to be staying on the island until the end of the summer, just getting back in time of his 18th birthday.

"In the flesh", the younger boy grinned as he gave his brother a warm hug. Pulling away he looked Frank in the face, "You don't look very pleased to see me… I must admit I was expecting a bit of a warmer reception."

"You dog!", Frank said, his face breaking out in a wide grin as he realized it really was Joe and not some sort of tired pilot's optical illusion, and he gave him a tight hug back, "course I'm happy to see you! The house just isn't the same without you."

Putting his arm around his younger brother's shoulder, he walked him towards the black Envoy, "What are you doing back so early though? I wasn't expecting you for a couple of more weeks."

Joe shrugged and simply said, "I got homesick." The older boy wished his brother wasn't wearing sunglasses so he could see his eyes right now, as he wondered if there was more to the story then Joe was saying.

The blond-haired boy seemed to know what his brother was thinking and sighed, "No honestly Frank, I missed being here. The island is okay… but it does get lonely after a while."

Frank nodded in understanding. After the last year, Joe did not like to spend much time by himself.

"Well I'm glad", he then put in to take the little look of melancholy from Joe's face, "because I sure as heck missed you. Besides JJ is wearing me out – _man I thought you were a handful_!"

Joe laughed, "That's right – first thing I gotta do is evict the little blighter from my room!"

"Great", Frank muttered, "means he'll probably end up in mine!"

Patting his brother on the back, Joe gave him another quick hug, "It's great to be home big brother."

Two hours later though… when Joe opened the front door and saw the man standing on the front steps he suddenly wasn't so sure anymore.

HBHBHB

Joe was snoozing on the couch in the living room when the doorbell rang. He hadn't intended on falling asleep but the news just wasn't exciting enough and he gave in to his body's need for sleep. The worst thing about coming home from the Mediterranean was the jetlag.

"_Joe honey, can you get that please?"_ His mother called out from the basement where she was doing laundry. Frank was sleeping upstairs and JJ was next door at Mr. Fitzpatrick's house playing with Rufus, their neighbor's border collie.

The dog was supposed to be coming to stay with the Hardys, on a trial basis, before the older terminally ill man moved back to Jamaica to spend his last days with his family, but so far that hadn't happened.

"'kay Mom!" The teen called out as he pulled himself up off the couch and then tried to work out the kink in his neck as he headed towards the door. Opening it, he stared, open-mouthed, at the burly, blond haired man who was standing there.

The man was equally surprised and for a moment neither one spoke. Until finally the man broke the silence with a wide grin as he appraised the teen standing in front of him, "My… my… little Joey has certainly grown up into a _striking_ young man."

As with every time he returned, Joe's normal good looks had been intensified by the time he had spent on the island. His skin had turned a dark bronze from the sun and his blond hair had an even more golden hue with white blond highlights.

Joe shivered underneath the man's gaze as he felt a knot of fear in his stomach he couldn't explain. He knew this man but he didn't understand his reaction to him.

It was Coach Damien Iago, Frank's former little league coach.

"C-Coach Iago?" He finally managed to stammer as he fought a strong urge to just slam the door and throw up. _What the hell's wrong to me_? He wondered, _this is Frank's old little league coach… _

"In the flesh", the coach said and Joe's crawled, "Is your brother around?"

Joe just continued to stare at him and the man frowned at him, "Joey… is there something wrong?"

Behind him, Frank, awoken by the doorbell, had come downstairs to see who was there. He heard his mother ask Joe to get it but ever since Ben Mitchell's appearance on their doorstep, the older boy was always a bit apprehensive about having Joe answer the door.

"D-don't call me J-Joey", Joe managed to stammer as his heart raced and he had to concentrate on his breathing.

"Joe? What's wrong?" Frank asked as he saw his brother just standing in the doorway but when he heard his brother's voice behind him, Joe turned around and took off up to his room without saying anything.

"Is he all right?" Joe heard the coach ask Frank as he took the stairs two at a time.

Racing into this room, the distraught teen locked both the door to the hallway and the door to the joint bathroom that he and Frank shared, before throwing himself down on his bed and pulling the covers up and over his head.

He was terrified…

HBHBHB

Frank was immediately concerned about Joe's reaction – _what was going on now?_

And then glancing back at his coach, Frank gave a little gasp. Of course – there was a big physical similarity between Coach Iago _and Gerry Moore_!

No wonder Joe had acted like he'd seen a ghost!

He thought he did.

"Sorry", he apologized to the man, "Joe's been under a lot of stress lately."

"That's okay", the coach brushed it off, "we haven't seen each other in a long time either. I think I threw him for a loop."

_Understatement of the year_, Frank thought as the coach continued, "He's looking good though. I haven't seen your brother since he was what… nine, I guess."

Frank nodded – that sounded about right, "Yeah. Hey Coach, not to sound rude, but I don't think you came by to discuss my little brother's killer tan… did you?"

"No", the coach laughed and Frank thought it was odd, that the coach glanced past him momentarily, and looked towards the stairs, before giving the dark haired boy his full attention, "I just wanted to make sure you were coming to the game tomorrow. I have an appointment and might be a little late, if it runs long so I wanted to make sure someone would be there to start the game."

"No problem", Frank grinned, he had been acting as assistant coach for the last two weeks after he had run into his former coach by accident and the man asked him if he'd be interested. Thinking of JJ, Frank had immediately accepted his offer with the condition that the 10-year-old was allowed on the team. The coach didn't even hesitate, "I'll be there. As if JJ would let me miss a game!"

They both laughed and Frank added, "Jack's great about stuff like that and I don't have to work at all for the next couple of days so I'll be able to help out more at the next couple of practices."

"Perfect", Coach Iago said as he turned to go, "invite Joe along, we can reminiscence about the good old days."

"I'll ask him", Frank promised and then waved to man before he closed the door, locked it and then hurried upstairs to check on his brother.

HBHBHB

…_Come with me to my secret place…_

"Joe?"

Joe bolted up in the bed and looked around wildly. His heart was pounding and he gasped as he fought to take a breath.

"Joe? Unlock the door!"

"Joe! _The door_!"

The sound of his name and someone pounding on the door helped clear away the last of the nightmare and he realized he was in his own room and Frank was banging on the door.

"That's it little brother, I'm breaking it down!"

"No… wait-"Joe's words were cut off as the sound of wood splintering preceded his brother's unorthodox entry into his room.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read the note at the beginning of chapter 1. I wrote this a long time ago so there are definitely writing and style mistakes. Please be gentle.**

_Disclaimer – I do not own or make any money for the Hardy Boys or the Phoenix Force, of whom I have 'borrowed' a couple of characters for reference sake…Hope you don't mind Mr. Wilson._

_Warnings: this story contains animal death, non-graphic child molestation and non-graphic rape. If you are not comfortable reading about these kind of things, then you can email me and I can give you a plot summary without you having to read it!_

_This story takes place a month after "Forever Gone" and it is beneficial to read the prior series stories first as I don't spend a lot of time rehashing what has happened up 'til now. Hope you enjoy it ~ Phoenix _

**Hindsight **

**R**

**Chapter 2**

Frank frowned when he tried Joe's door and the door was locked. Shrugging, he headed into his room and then through the bathroom figuring that door would be unlocked – it always was.

But it wasn't.

Growing alarmed, Frank jiggled the knob, "Joe?"

Joe didn't answer so he knocked, "Joe? Unlock the door!"

Still no answer. An intense flashback from January hit him when another time a locked door had hidden a suicide attempt and panicked; he pounded on the door and yelled, "Joe! _The door_!"

No answer. _Enough of this_, thought Frank.

"That's it little brother, I'm breaking it down!"

And then he up with is foot and kicked the door off its hinges… and stormed into the room to find a very pale, and confused looking brother sitting up in his bed, looking at him.

"You could have knocked", Joe said sourly.

"I DID!" Frank shouted, his worry turning to anger as he figured Joe had just been ignoring him, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING? DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO LOCK YOUR DOOR AND THEN PRETEND YOU DON'T HEAR ME…? DO YOU?" Frank was furious and knew he was shouting but Joe had given him a terrible scare.

For a few long moments he had been afraid that when he got inside the room, it would be too late this time – and Joe would be dead.

Realizing what his brother was thinking, Joe said softly, "I promised I would never do something like again."

Breathing heavily, Frank stood in front of his brother and started to say something hurtful but then stopped. Joe had given him a scare, yes, but that didn't give him the right to be mean. And he felt bad enough about yelling, as it was, as he saw how Joe cringed from him.

And then taking a closer look at his brother he recognized that '_just-woke-from-a-nightmare'_ look that seemed to be almost permanently etched on his brother's face, and went from raging anger to worried compassion instantly.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down gently on the bed next to Joe. He reached out to brush the limp lock from his brother's sweaty forehead but Joe flinched and Frank stopped. He hated it whenever his brother pulled away from him… he understood it but he still hated it.

Joe didn't apologize for his actions this time, instead he just shrugged, "I don't know anymore Frank. I just feel so lost."

Alarmed once again that something had happened while Joe was away he pressed, "Joe what's going on? Did something happen on the island?"

Seeing the concern on his brother's face, Joe felt tired. He was tired of Frank always having to be so worried about him.

Shaking his head he lay back down and pulled the blanket up to his chest, "No it was fine. Fun actually. Winston got me an early birthday present and everything."

"Really?" Frank asked, "What was it?"

Joe didn't answer for a few moments but then a sly grin crept across his face and he said simply, "A car."

"_A car_?" The older boy pressed knowing that his brother was holding out on him.

"Yeah a car", Joe turned on his side so he could look at his brother, "An Austin Mini… you know… one of those cars from _the Italian Job_!"

"The original or the remake?" Frank demanded praying it was the original – the last thing Joe needed was a fast car. He tore around enough in the truck, his motorcycle… and the van before that! But he knew it wouldn't be and the more Joe talked about it, the worst Frank felt.

"Duh… the remake", Joe rolled his eyes, "And she's sweet Frank! Navy blue with a white roof – supped up. She's fast as the wind… and handles like a dream! You should see how she hugs the curves on the road –"Joe sighed and closed his eyes, once again lost on the winding island roads in his new car.

"Great Winston, give him something fast to kill himself with", Frank muttered deciding he needed to have a word with the executor of Pharaoh's will. But Joe just opened his eyes and did nothing to dispel his worries, "Chill Frank. He also hired a professional driver to teach me how to handle it. He says if I insist on driving fast, then I should be properly trained on how to drive safely. And David McCarter says _I'm a natural_!"

"_David McCarter_?" Frank scowled, he didn't recognize the name.

"Yeah he's one hard nosed Brit," Joe explained, "tough as nails. I saw him personally take out 4 guys all by himself! _And _he can even drive real good too!"

Frank was sure he just popped a vessel in his forehead, "You _personally saw him take out 4 guys… all by himself_? Joe, _exactly_ where were you… that you witnessed _anything_ like that!"

Joe looked down at his blanket sheepishly, "Well…"

"Joe?" Frank folded his arms and gave him 'the look' and Joe grimaced. He hated that look.

"Fine… David ran into some friends of his when we where in Athens two days ago. He introduced me to them – a strange lot actually… one of them even had a prosthetics instead of a hand! An older Israeli guy… and I just know-"

"Back on topic", Frank growled and Joe stuck out his tongue and continued, "We sat down to enjoy a nice little lunch and everything was okay until they walked us back to the our rental car. A gang of local hard ballers decided David's friends looked like easy pickings and jumped us in the parking lot behind the pub-"

"You were in a pub? _Never mind_… continue!"

"David shoved me behind him and then bam, he and his friends opened a major can of whoop ass on these guys. Even the old guy with the prosthetics was lethal… _man it was something like I've never seen before…"_

"_And you just stood back and watched_?" Frank's voice rung with incredulity – one had only to think back to the incident in the parking lot during the beach party to know Joe was not the best at just sitting back… and watching.

"Actually that is exactly what I did", Joe said with a shrug, "Frank these guys had chains, blackjacks… and a tire iron! If David and his friends needed my help, I would've stepped in… but somehow I just sensed that this might not be so new to them… and they worked together so fluidly I was afraid if I tried to help, I might throw them off their game."

Frank looked at his brother with renewed respect, "Finally - I knew there had to be some common sense in that blond head of yours."

"Hardy.. har…har", Joe said sarcastically but Frank fixed him a curious look, "So what are you thinking… that maybe they're with the Network or something?"

Joe shrugged, "Who knows? I don't know. These guys didn't really seem like they'd be very good at following directives very well…." He mused, "Free-lance or some special operatives' maybe… something definitely, but I'm not thinking Network… _or Assassins_, before you give me that look!"

"Did you ask this David guy about it afterwards?" Frank asked.

"Yeah and all he is said was", Joe did his best British accent, "if you breath a word of this to anyone, we'll have to hunt you down and kill you." He then smiled at the alarmed look on Frank's face, "Relax Frank – he was kidding!"

Frank didn't look so convinced and decided he needed to talk to Winston about a couple of things now!

But then remembering what he had originally wanted to see Joe about Frank asked, "Joe why'd you just take off like that? I mean you didn't even say anything to Coach Iago… you just bolted."

A strange look crossed Joe's face and then he turned away from Frank and pulled the blanket back up, "I just felt kind of tired… it was nothing."

"Nothing huh?" Frank wasn't convinced and he started to put his hand on Joe's shoulder but stopped, remembering the earlier rejection, and said gently, "I think you took one look at the Coach and got scared out of your wits."

Joe turned back to Frank – _he did understand,_ and Frank laughed at the look on his brother's face, "Don't look so shocked – I took one look at him myself and realized what must have triggered it…"

Frank now had Joe's full attention – he really needed an explanation and Frank continued softly, "Coach Iago looks a lot like Gerry Moore."

_Gerry Moore_ – That was a name Joe would have preferred never to have thought about again if he didn't have to. The only good thing they owed Gerry was Brutus, the small tabby cat that lived almost exclusively in their father's office, downstairs.

Joe thought about it for a few moments and realized Frank made a lot of sense and the more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that that was what had sent rivulets of fear coursing down his spine when he saw the coach.

Frank waited patiently as he watched his brother mulling this idea around for a few moments before slowly nodding, "I think that's it, Frank. I just didn't know why when I saw him standing there… why I would be so afraid of the Coach that I actually felt sick…" his blue eyes burned brightly as they looked intently into the dark ones watching him, "I'm sorry Frank – Coach Iago must think I'm a freak."

The older boy laughed and shook his head, "Hardly a freak, Joe. But he was worried about you and wants you to come to the game tomorrow."

"Game?" Joe said confused and Frank slapped his head, "I forgot to tell you! Every time we talk, it slips my mind. But I ran into Coach Iago a couple of weeks ago and he asked me if I was interested in helping him coach his little league team this summer. Seems the first guy he asked backed out and he was stuck. So I said sure, figuring it'd be kind of fun and something that I could do with JJ –"

"What?" Joe cut him off as he bolted up on the bed, and grabbed Frank's arm so tightly it hurt, "No don't say it… don't tell me JJ's on his team!"

"Ease off Joe, "Frank said as he pried his brother's fingers from his arm, "what's going on here?"

His brother was frantic as he hopped off the bed and started pacing the room, "No… no… no… this isn't any good Frank! JJ can't play – _not on Coach Iago's team_!"

"Joe? What's wrong?" Frank watched his brother pace with growing concern – _what was going on with him?_

Ignoring him, Joe kept pacing, picking up a frantic pace as he wrung his hands until, just when Frank couldn't take it anymore and was preparing to physically stop him, Joe came to a dead stop in front of him, and the look on his brother's face, sent chills down Frank's spine, "Frank, you can't let JJ go to anymore games. Please… if not for him, for me… I couldn't handle it if…" and then Joe just collapsed!

Catching his brother as he fell, Frank yelled, "MOM!" and then gently eased Joe up on his bed. Checking his breathing, he felt a pulse. It was strong, steady… and racing.

He heard his mother on the stairs, try the locked door and then coming running in through the bathroom, not bothering to pay any attention to the damaged door, "Wha-" and then stopped and hurried towards Joe. Frank ran to get a cold cloth, "I don't know what's happened Mom, he just got all freaked out and then passed out!"

"_Joe_?" Laura tried to rouse him, "Joe honey? Please wake up!"

Frank lay the cloth on his brother's forehead as his mother looked up at him anxiously, "Maybe we better call an ambulance-"

"No hos..p..tal", a weak voice gasped from the bed and they saw Joe slowly open his eyes and then gaze wearily up into their concerned faces, "I'm… okay…"

"Sure little brother", Frank commented sarcastically, "people who are okay just go around passing out all the time."

"Sorry", Joe said tiredly, "I'm just… real tired… and thirsty…"

His eyes flickered closed again and Laura demanded, "Joe when'd you last eat?"

Joe frowned as he tried to remember. He had something in Athens with David and his friends… and… and… hmmm he couldn't actually remember. Mrs. Corradi, the estate cook, had made him a lunch to take with him on the flight but he gave it Bruno, the pilot. He hated flying and suspected the food wouldn't stay down, so he'd just drank his water.

"_Joe_?" Frank decided he didn't like this silence and a second later he knew he was right when Joe answered dully, "When I was in Athens…"

"THAT WAS TWO DAYS AGO!" Frank roared in shock and then felt bad when his brother gave a startled little gasp and scooted away from his side.

"Frank _leave_, "Laura said quickly as she fixed him with a look that barred further discussion. She knew how Joe reacted around anger and being upset wasn't going to help anything.

Normally Frank's patience was boundless when it came to his brother, but she was afraid that the stress of the last year coupled with Callie still in his life, was finally wearing him down and this concerned her greatly.

"Get your brother some soup and a large glass of water", she asked gently as she saw the distressed look on Frank's face and knew he was feeling bad about yelling at his brother, "please."

With barely a nod, Frank left the room and headed downstairs as Laura turned her attention back on the trembling son in front of her, "two days huh? Don't you think that's rather extreme?"

Joe sighed as he took deep breathes to calm down. It unsettled him more then he cared to admit whenever Frank yelled at him. It was bad enough when it was someone else… but when it was Frank, it was worst.

He was terrified that he would look in his brother's face one day and see that same mask of anger that his father had worn when he almost killed him only months earlier in this very room.

"I just wanted to come home", he said slowly knowing it was a stupid excuse but his mother just smiled gently at him and stroked his face, so pale even under his tan, "Yeah well, I'm sure I speak for everyone in this family when I say that we'd rather you eat something and return to us on a full stomach then passing out in your bedroom… okay?"

"Okay", he mumbled as he felt so drained. _What was he and Frank talking about before he passed out anyway?_ Joe couldn't remember.

_It couldn't have been too important then_, he decided. And closing his eyes, he waited quietly for Frank to bring him a drink… and some soup.

HBHBHB

Frank sighed heavily as he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. At one time being a brother was not such hard work but lately it seemed he was having trouble getting it right.

Not once… but twice he had yelled at his brother – _who was this person_? He asked himself, '_cause it's not me. I know how Joe reacts around anyone who is angry… let alone being the one who is being yelled at. Dad beat that into him… damn it. Why am I having so much trouble keeping it together? I feel like I'm falling apart here… what's going on?_

But he already knew that answer: Callie Shaw.

Frank had desperately hoped she would get tired with him and move on by now. But she didn't and it seemed the more he tried to distance himself, the more she pulled towards him.

And he knew that with Joe back in town, it was going to get worst.

Callie hated his brother and Frank wondered how the hell he hadn't realized it a lot sooner and with Joe back, she was going to be trying harder to be hanging around.

If nothing else, because she knew her mere presence still bothered him. She had been responsible for starting the horrible rumor, last year, that Joe was gay. A rumor that almost cost him his life and from which he was still recovering.

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

Frank jumped, he was so lost in thought he forget that he was nuking chicken noodle soup for Joe. Opening the door, he gave it a stir so the heat would be evenly spread through it and then hunted down some crackers.

It bothered him how very little regard his brother had for his health anymore. Yes, he had made quite a significant recovery from the pale, thin boy that had been left after the Mitchell's attacks, but it was still a far cry from the bulky younger brother he had known only a year ago.

Frank was looking forward to the day that Joe would once again best him in the physical arena… but so far that hadn't happened. Joe had gained back a lot of muscle mass, even more in the month that he had been gone – attesting to the world of good it had done him to get out of Bayport for a while, but he still wasn't the old Joe.

_Hell, who am I trying to fool_, Frank said as he carefully carried the tray up stairs, _the old Joe is dead… and the old Frank isn't too far behind him…._

HBHBHB

Ben Mitchell was furious. When he found out from Callie that Joe was going back to the Mediterranean for the summer he had changed his original plans, and surreptitiously followed him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to finish what his son had started just before Christmas – to kill Joe Hardy.

That was his ultimate goal in life.

But that kid had more lives then a cat… _and some new guardian angels apparently_.

And then when Ben followed Joe to Athens, it had been perfect. He had even hired professionals to take care of him, _once and for all_ – it would be painful and final… just the way he wanted it.

But the idiots had made their move too quickly and the five men who were with Joe proved more then their match. Hell the kid didn't even get as much as a scratch from the fray.

So now he was forced to go back to his original plan.

_Unfortunately…_

_You idiot_, Ben chastised himself, _you let her get to you. You've gone soft. Hell… it's a good things those 'professionals' mucked up – you know you wanted to take care of this yourself… beating him to death would have been too easy anyway. No more easy way out for Joe Hardy…_

_Back to the plan A…I will destroy him first… _

Picking up the phone, Ben waited for the woman to answer and then he put on his 'seductive' voice, "Hey baby, I was thinking of a little French place down town… you interested?"

He heard her little giggle, "Oh BJ…_Oui… oui.. monsieur. J'adore cuisine de la Francais_…"

_Might as well enjoy her a little while longer_, he thought after making the reservation 10 minutes later, _just hope Joey has no long term plans_…

HBHBHB

The next day was beautiful and Frank was pleasantly surprised when Joe said he'd come along to the game without any problem.

"Come on JJ… _hurry up Joe_! We're going to be late!" Frank yelled out at the bottom of the stairs. He sneezed and took a quick look around for the culprit and sure enough Brutus gave a little meow before taking off back to Fenton's office, tail raised high and proud.

"Damn cat", Frank muttered in response. It was part of their ongoing 'turf' war. Frank was allergic to her and Brutus knew it.

Just as he had predicted, JJ had ended up bunking in his room while Frank had moved down to the guest room his aunt used when she was here. He didn't mind though – he liked his aunt and got along better with her then Joe certainly did – so he martyred and offered to sleep downstairs.

A few minutes later he heard the sound of a herd of elephants before one excited, dark haired little boy hurtled himself down the stairs and Frank barely caught him in time.

"What do you think you're doing?" he admonished, getting a bad scare. JJ hadn't done anything like that before, "You could have broken your neck!"

JJ looked up at him adoringly, "No I wouldn't have Frank! I knew you'd catch me!"

Frank scowled but didn't say anything else. Instead he put the boy down and wondered if his curse in life was going to be catching Joes before they fell. He certainly hoped not as he didn't think his back was up for this apparently full-time job!

"_JOE!_ BUST A MOVE BUDDY – WE NEED TO GO!" He hollered again as he looked down at his watch impatiently.

Two minutes later, Joe hit the top of the stairs, "Chill big brother", he grinned, "I'll drive and that way we won't be late for sure!"

"With the way you drive, "he muttered under his breath although he did give his brother the Envoy keys, "we'll be there before we even got up this morning!"

"Time travel… _cool_", Joe quipped, grabbed a piece of toast from the table, a bottle of water from the fridge and then followed JJ out the kitchen door.

Frank shook his head – this was going to be a long day.

HBHBHB

…_Come on Hero… let's go and watch Frankie play! We're his good luck charms…_

…_The huge black dog ambled happily along side his punitive master…. _

"Are you going to get out or just sit there all day?" Frank asked impatiently. They had parked and he and JJ had finished unloading the car but Joe was still in the driver's seat staring out the window. Frank figured he was a million miles away but they had to get to the field… the game was supposed to be starting.

Joe slowly turned to meet his gaze and Frank sucked in a breath. There was something very wrong with his brother… he just had no idea what. The vivid blues held a torment that unsettled the older boy; he had no idea where it was coming from.

The younger Hardy had been perfectly fine until he turned the ignition off. And then he had just gazed out the window and left them.

"Joe?" He said more softly this time and he saw Joe blink and then he was back, "Huh? Oh sorry Frank – I was somewhere else for a moment."

Frank sized him up wishing for the trillionth time in his young life, that he could read his brother's mind… oh yeah he was good at figuring it out most of the time, but there were too many times when something haunted Joe that Frank could never place it.

And this was one of them.

"We need to get to the field. If you want, you can stay here," Frank offered but Joe shook his head. Honestly, this was the last place in the world he wanted to be alone.

"No… let's just get this over with," unbuckling his seat belt, Joe opened the door and slowly got out. He hadn't been here in 8 years and he was surprised to see how little it had changed.

He shuddered as a chill swept over his body although it was hot today. This place just made him feel so cold and sick. Joe had to physically fight with himself to keep from running away.

_It doesn't make sense_, he thought, _I used to come here everyday with Frank when he played Little League that summer… well everyday_, he amended, _until Hero ran away_.

And then he hadn't come back again… for 8 years.

HBHBHB

JJ glanced up at the taller boy walking beside him, "Frank what's wrong with Joe? He seems so sad." Frank glanced back at Joe who was following them but at much more dilatory pace and he had to agree – his younger brother looked very sad.

"I don't know", Frank admitted, "maybe it'll cheer him up when he sees how great you play."

"You think so?" The 10-year-old's eyes lit up. He had a special spot for Joe in his heart forged there when Joe risked his own life to rescue JJ and his older sister, Gale, after their truck lost its brakes on a treacherous mountain road. And more recently this bond had been reshaped when JJ had been forced to lure Joe into an almost deadly trap.

A trap responsible for his current drinking problem; since almost dying from dehydration in the bottom of a deep pit, Joe was almost compulsive in his water consumption.

"I hope so", Frank said and then slowed down so that Joe could catch up. He really hoped the game would cheer his brother up… _and if not_…

"FRANK!" A familiar voice yelled out from the bleachers and then tall, muscular Biff Hooper was hurrying towards him. He'd come out to see his own cousin, Max, play. Max was on the team JJ was playing against today.

_And if not, maybe Biff could_, Frank amended as Biff then noticed Joe and let out a big whoop, "HARDY! What the hell are _you_ doing back in town?"

Joe had to grin at this enthusiastic greeting as Biff picked his best friend up and swung him around, and the younger boy couldn't resist jabbing at Frank, "See _he's_ happy to see me!"

Frank rolled his eyes, turned away from the spectacle and headed towards his team – he was very happy Biff was here.

HBHBHB

Joe hated this game.

It was the only sport that he could honestly say he did not like. _Baseball_.

Sure he played it and was even pretty good at it – he threw a wicked fastball. But in all honesty he had to admit, he hated it.

And sitting there as the kids took their positions and watching them play was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do in his life.

Biff was sitting on one side of him and Joe knew he kept making comments but for the life of him, he had no idea what any of them were. He couldn't pay attention to anything as his thoughts kept wandering between the now and the then.

Everywhere he looked he saw a small tow-headed boy and a large black dog… _everywhere._

And things got worst 30 minutes later when Coach Iago finally arrived.

HBHBHB

"Hey what's wrong with your brother?" Sandy haired Phil Cohen asked as he made his way towards where Frank was standing to the side of his team and watching intently as JJ prepared to swing at the next ball.

Frank glanced back to where Joe and Biff where sitting and frowned, "Nothing I know of… why?"

"Well I stopped by to say hi and welcome him back but he looked at me like I had eight heads and didn't say anything", Frank's best friend admitted.

The older Hardy frowned – that wasn't like Joe at all and he started to think about Joe's behavior since returning from the island and his concerned look intensified.

But then he heard a resounding CRACK! and turned around in time to see that JJ had hit a home run and in all the excitement of the next few moments, he completely forgot about this conversation with Phil.

"Frank!"

Turning around again, Frank smiled as he saw Coach Iago walking towards him with a big smile on his face, "You're doing an outstanding job – just look at that scoreboard! JJ is a god-send!"

As the coach gave Frank an affectionate hug, the older boy was oblivious to the look that had just crossed his brother's face. Seconds later, Joe was running from the bleachers and away from them.

HBHBHB

_Can't breathe… can't breathe…_

Behind him Joe heard someone running after him and it drove his panic.

It was something he couldn't explain and he had no foreseeable reason but when the coach touched his brother, he had felt such an overwhelming fear, he ran.

But not as someone who would be 18 in just a few weeks… but as a 9-year-old little boy… and all he wanted was to be safe.

And while his spirit was willing to run to the ends of the earth if necessary, his body wasn't and when his lung could no longer keep up with the demands of his pounding heart, he collapsed… in a field.

The last thing he saw as his vision blurred was the yellow blanket of dandelions…

The last thing he heard was the sound of running feet….

_No_…he gasped and then darkness….

HBHBHB

Biff saw Joe take off and sensing something wasn't right, he took off after him. Behind him he heard Phil call out and ask what was wrong but Biff never answered him because in all honestly he had no idea.

Seeing Frank engrossed in the game, Phil started to chase Biff. Something wasn't right with Joe and he wanted to make sure his best friend's little brother was okay.

HBHBHB

Frank turned around to say something to Phil and frowned – where was Phil?

Figuring that he must have went to sit with Joe and Biff, he glanced towards where they were supposed to be and his frown intensified – where was Joe and Biff?

And then his cell phone rang, he answered it and without a word to Iago, Frank was running.

HBHBHB

If Joe even heard him when he called out his name, Biff would never know. And just as he had almost caught his friend, Joe just collapsed and then Biff was on the ground next to him.

"Ohmygod", he whispered as he felt how fast Joe's pulse was racing – and he knew immediately what the problem was, Joe was breathing too fast for his lung and he wasn't getting enough air – he was hyperventilating and had feinted.

Hearing Phil running towards them, Biff yelled, "CALL FRANK… _NOW!_"

"Joe come on man, just relax", Biff said as he gently rubbed his friend's back. Although he was sure that younger boy had just become overwrought and passed out, he was not going to be the one to make the determination to move him… that would be Frank's job.

Phil knelt down on the other side of Joe and watched him anxiously. And then thankfully they heard Frank shout, "JOE!" and saw him racing towards them before he slipped down in the grass and came to a stop beside his unconscious brother.

"What happened?" he demanded as he checked his pulse and then eased Joe onto his back.

"I don't know", Biff admitted, "one minute he was watching the game and the next he took off like the devil himself was after him. I had almost caught up with him when he just collapsed." Biff looked up at Frank anxiously, "Do you think he's going to be all right?"

Frank checked his brother's pulse again then nodded, "Yeah this happened yesterday too." And then frowned, "Something's' up him but I don't have a clue what!'

They could see how frustrated the older boy was but had nothing to offer him. And then they heard a small groan and were relieved when Joe finally opened his eyes and blinked up at them.

"Hey", Frank said gently

"Hey", Joe managed in between gasps of air.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Frank asked as he pressed his brother back down when Joe tried to sit up, "Easy kiddo, just stay down for a few more minutes okay?"

Taking in deep breaths, Joe decided that might not be such a bad idea and it was another minute or two before he shook his head miserably. He knew that they were waiting for an explanation but in all honesty he had none to give.

"I don't know what happened", Joe admitted quietly when he was finally able to speak normally again. He didn't get up though; he was not ready just yet. He was enjoying the calm that seemed to surround him as Frank sat in the grass on one side, and watched him while Biff sat on the other side. Phil had run back to tell Coach Iago what had happened so that JJ wouldn't worry when he didn't see Frank or Joe, "One moment I was watching the game and the next thing I was running…" his voice trailed off unhappily, _what was happening to him?_

Frank looked at him with a perplexed look on his face, this didn't sound good at all and finally he said, "Maybe we should talk to Mom and Dad about this… or even Mrs. Vanderende" he was reluctant to add Joe's shrink because he didn't want his brother thinking he was crazy but then Joe sighed, "You might be right. I haven't spoken to Mrs. V for a month… maybe its just some emotional buildup or something."

"Hmmm", mused Frank, very pleased that Joe hadn't resisted the idea, "and Mom and Dad?"

Joe thought about that one for a little while longer before he said softly, "I guess they should know… just in case."

"Just in case, what?" Biff asked more sharply then he intended to but he hated hearing his friend sound so despondent.

The younger boy bit his lip and then said, "In case I'm losing it."

Biff stared to refute the very idea but looking at Frank, he saw the dark haired Hardy would not hold his gaze, so he didn't say anything.

_Was it possible? Was Joe starting to finally lose it? No way,_ Biff thought, _that wouldn't be fair… after all he's been through in the last year… why now?_

He had no way of knowing how much Frank's own thoughts were mirroring the same thing.

_And Joe?_ Joe knew he was losing it.

HBHBHB

Later that night Fenton Hardy listened in growing alarm. He hadn't been impressed to get back from Washington to find out they needed to replace the bathroom door… again.

But whatever feelings he had about that vanished as he heard Frank summarize Joe's odd behavior since coming home, ending with Joe's revelation in the dandelion field – that he might be losing it… having a nervous breakdown finally… after all this time.

Fenton leaned forward heavily in the large armchair he was sitting and rubbed his face wearily, his own guilt over being the cause of many of younger son's nightmares being almost overwhelming.

Laura squeezed his arm knowing what he was thinking, "It's not your fault honey. Joe knows that."

The detective didn't say anything. It didn't matter that the tumor had radically changed his personality and made him do things he normally would have considered repulsive because it didn't change anything. Both he and Joe had to live with what Fenton had done… it didn't matter the reason, he had been the vessel.

And from time to time, he still saw a brief flicker of fear in Joe's face when he looked at his father, and every time he saw it, the investigator damned himself to hell again.

Finally sighing he sat back in the chair and said, "I'll have Jack fly JJ back tomorrow."

Both Frank and Laura turned to him in alarm but Fenton kept talking, "No I think its for the best. If… if Joe is on the brink of breakdown, then we need to focus all out attention on helping him. I hate to do this but I do think its for the best… and JJ will understand."

Frank sighed, knowing his father spoke the truth on all accounts. Joe needed his family now more then ever and Joey Jr. would understand. He loved Joe too much not to… and he knew that the kid carried a lot of guilt over luring Joe into Tim Hardy's trap.

Then a soft voice spoke up from behind them, startling them as they had thought Joe was asleep, "Please don't."

Realizing what Joe was talking about Fenton tried to explain but Joe shook his head, "It's not fair. He shouldn't be a victim just because of… because…" Joe's voice trailed off and then continued, "Dad, you and Mom should go back with JJ and spend some time with him. I'll be okay…." He looked at his big brother was unabashed emotion, "Frank is here."

Laura started to protest, "Joe I don't want to…" but Joe cut her off, "Mom please, and I know Gale and Marcia would love to see you again. Tim-"he paused for a moment before finishing, "Tim is dead. He can't hurt us anymore."

"Oh baby", Laura cried as she quickly moved to Joe and hugged him tightly, "do you have any idea just how special you are?"

Joe whispered softly and his mother's heart broke, "Mommy… if I'm so special… then why does this keep happening… _to me_?"

Behind them Frank sucked in a deep breath as he laid his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He appreciated his brother's confidence in him but right now he didn't know if he had the strength to be whatever it was his brother was going to need.

But then reopening them, he turned his gaze on his brother, still being held by their mother and vowed that somehow he would find a way. This was Joe he was talking about… and the one person, above all else – even himself, that he would never give up on.

HBHBHB

The next morning, JJ said a tearful goodbye to Frank and Joe. And as Fenton had predicted, he understood fully and as he hugged tightly to Joe's waist he looked up and said, "Promise me you'll get better?"

Joe smiled down affectionately as he tousled the dark hair, "I'll do my best." And then JJ was pulling him down so he could whisper something in his ear and Joe's eyes went wide as he heard the words he himself had left the younger boy with, months earlier, "_The people we love are angels and even when you think you are all by yourself…they are with you…surrounding you…loving you."_

The older boy stared at the child in shock before he whispered, "_When angels sleep… what do they dream about?"_

And he heard Iola's voice like a kiss from the wind, "_You…._"

HBHBHB

"You're awfully quiet", Frank commented as he drove them home from the airport. Joe had been staring out the window ever since they got into the Envoy.

Joe sighed and then looked across at his brother, "Do you mind if we make one stop on the way home."

"I'm in no hurry", Frank admitted, "Where do you want to go?"

And then his heart skipped a beat as his brother said softly, "To see Iola."

HBHBHB

Joe knelt in the soft dirt near the grave and ran his fingers across the smooth stone of her headstone. It felt so cold to the touch and he absently hoped that wherever she was, she wasn't feeling the cold. Even on a hot summer day, the marble was cool.

He could feel Frank's worried gaze on him and he wished he knew what to do to make them both feel better. But the truth was he didn't.

"Iola I don't understand what is happening to me", he whispered as a long tear streaked his tanned face, "I feel so scared and so lonely but it doesn't make sense… Frank is here with me."

"_Come on", Iola beckoned as she took the lead past the barn, "let's go down to the creek. We can play shipwrecked on a dessert island like Gilligan's Island!"_

"Oh Angel", he whispered, "Why'd we have to go down to that creek that day… why?"

He could still hear the sound of her laughing as they played together and she taught him the theme to "_Gilligan's Island._"

Leaning his head against the side of the headstone, Joe started to sing …_oh just sit right back and I'll tell the tale, the tale of a fateful trip…_

Frank watched and worried.

And when the song was over, Joe got up and walked back to the truck without saying anything.

HBHBHB

"Do you think the Pritos will reopen Mr. Pizza?" Joe asked out of the blue as they pulled away from the cemetery.

Frank glanced across at him and saw that Joe, while having asked the question, was back to just gazing out the window. _Your thoughts are with the dead today, little brother_, he thought before answering, "I don't know. Tony was saying that his uncle thinks they should move to New York, permanently."

He waited to see if Joe would say anything but the younger boy remained silent so Frank continued, "I haven't _spoken_ to him since he and his Mom went to his uncle's for the summer, but he emails me every couple of days. Has he spoken to you?"

Joe never answered him, instead he made one more request, "Can we make one more stop?"

Frank hoped it wasn't going to be somewhere as equally morbid as the last place but as Joe continued, his older brother knew today was not going to be a good day.

"I want to go by Mr. Pizza's."

HBHBHB

Mr. Pizza's was no more. But it wasn't the building Joe was interested in, it was the spot.

Getting out of the car, he walked towards where the restaurant used to be. The rest of the building had been torn down and most of the rubble removed so it was more like an empty lot then the popular teen hangout it had been only a couple of months earlier.

Joe crouched down and ran his fingers through the soil as he thought about that last night. Aldo Prito had been so proud that his little Antonio has finally graduated…. He had kept patting Joe on the back and grinning like a fool – and that was the memory of Aldo that Joe carried with him.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, "For not being able to save you."

Standing up, Joe turned away from the empty lot. He had no idea what he was looking for but it wasn't here either.

He saw Frank leaning against the SUV, watching him but with those sunglasses on, Joe couldn't see his expression.

_Does he pity me_? Joe thought as he stopped and stared at his older brother as if seeing him for the first time. _Is he waiting for me to do something loopy again, like I did at the ball game?_ And then he had a more disturbing thought…_ Is he tired of me…yet?_

Turning away from Frank, Joe looked back at the empty site and knew exactly how it felt, _I never used to be like this before, either_.

Then he hurried back to the truck – he didn't want to make Frank wait any longer for him.

HBHBHB

Callie Shaw was not all impressed to see Joe Hardy sitting in the truck with Frank.

"Figures", she mumbled as she leaned back against her car and scowled. It wasn't the Porsche she was used to, as it had been confiscated like everything else her father had owned, but BJ had got it for her, so she tried not to complain… to much, "the only time Frank is late is when his brother's involved in the equation!"

Plastering a smile on her face, she waved to her 'boyfriend' and was rewarded by his familiar scowl. _Get over it Frank_, she thought to herself, _you know you love me_.

"Callie", Frank said with that same pained tone in his voice he got whenever he spoke to her, "What are you doing here?"

Joe sighed and quickly passed the pretty blond, he really did not want to talk to her right now.

"What Joseph? No hi?" Callie called after the retreating teen.

"Leave him alone", Frank said icily. _Why couldn't she just give this up?_

"Touchy", Callie smirked but then forget about Joe anyway, "Well let's go, better late then never."

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked. He had no intention of going anywhere; there was no way he was going to leave Joe at home by himself right now.

"Chet and Liz are waiting for us, remember? We promised them we'd go the movie tonight", Callie said as she moved towards the Envoy, "Now come, we've made them wait long enough."

"I can't tonight", Frank said, "Mom and Dad are out of town and I don't want to leave Joe alone right now."

"Joe?" she said bitterly, "Frank why is it always about Joe? He's almost 18 for Pete's sake. He should be able to stay home for a couple of hours by himself!"

Frank clenched his jaw and tried to be civil but she made is so hard, "I wouldn't care if he was going to be 28, _not tonight_."

HBHBHB

Joe stood in the doorway with his back to them but he could hear Frank and Callie as plain as day. He still didn't understand why Frank was giving her another chance, and in fact, felt betrayed by it. _Add Frank to that growing list_, Joe thought bitterly, _him… Biff… _but then he chastised himself - Frank was his big brother… his strength. And considering how much he gave to Joe, if this was the least Joe could do… then he would live with it.

Turning back to his brother he called out, "Frank, why don't you and Callie go to a movie or something? I'm just going to grab a bite to eat and then call it a night."

Looking down at the small cat that had come out to greet him, Joe picked her up and cuddled her close to his chest. She was warm, and that was something he wanted to be.

HBHBHB

Frank turned around and looked Joe in shock – he wondered if his younger brother had heard him and Callie and he just started to refute the suggestion when Callie cut in, "That's a great idea Joe! Come on Frank – let's go!"

Frowning, the dark haired boy opened his mouth again to protest but Joe was already in the house, closing the door. He heard the click of the lock.

Frustrated, because he felt like he had been railroaded, Frank yelled towards the house, "Turn the damn alarm on at least!"

Then he stalked down the driveway and climbed into the passenger seat of Callie's car, folded his arms and scowled. She looked at him in surprise – Frank always drove… but when she held out the keys he just shook his head. He really was in no mood to do anything right now… let alone drive.

HBHBHB

Joe and Brutus watched the car pull away from the house and the boy sighed. Having heard Frank, he set the alarm and then went into the kitchen. Today had been an emotionally taxing day, so he was planning on doing exactly what he said – food and sleep. It sounded good to him.

"Hungry?" he asked the feline as he put her down and then opened a can of cat food for her before making a sandwich for himself.

Brutus finished her meal with a purr and then hurried back to 'her' office.

Just as Joe bit into the peanut butter and jam sandwich he had made, the phone rang and Joe picked it up on the second ring.

"Hardy Residence", he said politely and then his stomach dropped when he recognized the voice on the other end:

[Can I speak to Frank please?]

It was Coach Iago.

Swallowing back the nervous lump in his throat, Joe managed, "I'm sorry he's gone out for a bit."

[When do you expect him back?]

If Iago picked up the anxiousness in Joe's voice, he never gave any indication.

"I don't know", Joe admitted, "In a couple of hours. He's gone to the movie." Growing unease made Joe give more information then he needed to but he couldn't stop himself.

[Okay, I'll try him then. Bye Joey]

Coach Iago hung up and Joe slumped down to the floor, pulled his knees tightly up to his chest and tried to remember how to breathe.

_What is wrong with me_, he though miserably as he sucked down large lung fulls of air… _I'm losing it…_

HBHBHB

A concerned look crossed Iago's face as he hung up. Joe was falling apart. He wasn't stupid, he could hear the fear in the kid's voice… he had seen the look on his face when he first opened the door and saw the coach… the unbridled panic when he hugged Frank.

Iago knew exactly why Joe had left the game… and why he was in such a hurry.

And he was worried. Frank was going to get suspicious… if he already wasn't.

Obviously Joe needed to be reminded of what would happen if he slipped up… if anyone ever found out.

"So Frank is going to be gone for a few hours is he?" the coach mused to himself as he left his house and headed towards the small shed that sat in the woods at the end of his property, "Good."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I do not own or make any money for the Hardy Boys or the Phoenix Force, of whom I have 'borrowed' a couple of characters for reference sake…Hope you don't mind Mr. Wilson._

_Warnings: this story contains animal death, non-graphic child molestation and non-graphic rape. If you are not comfortable reading about these kind of things, then you can email me and I can give you a plot summary without you having to read it!_

_This story takes place a month after "Forever Gone" and it is beneficial to read the prior series stories first as I don't spend a lot of time rehashing what has happened up 'til now. Hope you enjoy it ~ Phoenix _

**Hindsight **

**R**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Frank", Chet Morton greeted his oldest friend and then he saw the little black cloud hanging over his head and became concerned, "what's wrong?"

Liz and Callie offered to get the popcorn as the guys stood in line to get tickets for the movie. Frank sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, "Three words. _Joe and Callie_."

"Ah", Chet said nodding his head in understanding. Like Joe and their other friends, he wondered why Frank was even bothering with Callie. But Frank was his friend, so like the others, he accepted it, "Want to be more specific?"

Frank sighed and moved ahead in the line, "I'm really worried about Joe. I think everything's finally getting to him. And now Callie is pressing even harder for me to spend time with her. I just wanted to stay home tonight with my little brother, but then Callie showed up and reminded me about the movie… and I think Joe overheard us arguing and next thing I know, kablooey, Joe's suggesting I take Callie to a movie and she's accepted!"

Chet frowned, "You should have called. Me and Liz wouldn't have minded you staying home. Joe's more important then any stupid flick."

"I know… I know", Frank said frustration heavy in his voice, "but then Joe would feel even worst. You know what he's like…"

The stout boy nodded resolutely – yeah he knew exactly what Joe was like. And Frank continued, "I just don't want him going through _this_ by himself… whatever this is."

"Then don't. The movie is only 2 hours long. Go home right after it. I can drop Callie off", Chet offered but Frank shook his head, "Thanks Chet but I came with her."

"Okay so I'll drop you off then. Liz's got her own car here. She came over right from work," Chet said. Liz Webling, Chet's girlfriend and aspiring reporter, had a summer job in the mail room of the Bayport Times.

Frank looked at him, "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nah", Chet said shrugging, "this movie should be over by 9:30 – I'll drop you off and say hi to Joe and then head back to the farm. I haven't seen him since he got back anyway."

"Thanks man", Frank said feeling much better now. And he even gave Callie a little smile when he saw her come back. _Might as well be a little nice_, he mused, _that will make my escape after the movie go a bit more smoothly…_

HBHBHB

Coach Iago stood on the front step of the Hardy house and raised his hand to knock. He had something to give Joe.

HBHBHB

Joe was still sitting on the kitchen floor when he heard the sound of someone at the front door. He didn't really feel like answering it but then obligation overcame emotion and he got up and slowly went to the front door.

Tiredly, he opened the door, intending on getting rid of whoever it was and going to bed. He was exhausted.

But things didn't quite work out that way.

HBHBHB

It was almost 10 PM before Frank got home.

Putting his key in the door, he was alarmed to find it unlocked.

"_Joe_?" he called out as he pushed the door open and walked in. Chet was right behind him.

The house was dark and Frank gave Chet a worried look as he flipped on the lights.

"Joe?" he called out again wondering why his brother would have left the door unlocked and the alarm off – that was not like Joe at all!

Then a sharp gasp by Chet redirected Frank's attention and he felt like someone had just sucked all the air from the air… _Joe was in the living room… in the corner… curled up in a ball… rocking back and forth… something was clutched tightly in his hands… something red… _

"Joe?" Frank whispered moving towards his brother's side. Joe was mumbling something and he was obviously agitated. And as Frank got close enough to hear his voice, he felt his heart slam against his ribcage – Joe was muttering over and over again the same one word… alternating between his regular voice and that of a child… _NO….NO….NO_…

Frank traded a frantic glance with Chet as he tried to reach for his brother, "Joe what's wrong?" but Joe screamed, "NOOO!" and pulled away from Frank, starting to rock faster and faster.

"Joey?" Frank whispered and tried again but everything he did seemed to upset his brother even more.

"Frank?" Chet said softly, "Do you want me to call someone?"

The dark haired boy looked up at his friend, and he nodded as he cleared his throat, "An… an ambulance…" Frank didn't know what else to do to for his brother. Nothing he was doing was getting through to him…

Reaching behind him, Frank pulled down the blanket from the back of the couch and slowly, so he wouldn't spook his brother, he managed to wrap it around Joe's rocking body.

And then he sat back and watched him as he waited for the ambulance to come.

_Hurry, please god… hurry_, he thought as he wanted to badly to comfort his brother but Joe wouldn't let him touch him. His little brother's cheeks were stained with tears as he stared ahead and rocked… without seeing anything.

And that was the look that would haunt Frank for the rest of his life. The normally vibrant blue eyes devoid of any spark… and then Joe just stopped rocking and just sat there…and stared. At nothing.

As Frank heard the ambulance pulling up out front and saw Chet head to the door to meet the paramedics, he noticed what Joe was holding.

"What the-"he started in horrid recognition. He wanted to reach out and take it from his brother… just to be sure. But he knew he couldn't right now. Not with Joe like this.

Thankfully the paramedics came in behind Chet, and Frank watched numbly as they administered a sedative for Joe and then strapped him to a stretcher as his brother finally fell under the lull of the drug.

It was only then, that Frank took the object.

"What is it?" Chet asked not recognizing it.

Frank was chilled to the very bone as he cleared his throat and said in a voice he did not recognize as his own, "It is…it _was_ Hero's collar."

HBHBHB

Two hours later, Frank was still sitting numbly in the waiting room holding the collar. _It didn't make sense,_ he thought, _where'd it come from? _

_And what the hell had happened since he'd left the house only a couple of hours ago?_

Frank was terrified to even hazard a guess. After everything Joe had been through in the last year, what could have made him react like this? He was almost catatonic…

"Frank?" A familiar voice made him look up and he saw Mrs. Vanderende, Joe's shrink, walking towards him. He had called her shortly after arriving at the hospital and she had hurried over, briefly saying hi as she hurried past. Like Frank, she was terrified of what might have driven her patient to this.

He started to stand up but she indicated for him to sit back down and then she sat down next to him.

"How is he?" Frank asked, partially dreading the answer.

Glenna sighed and sat back in the chair, "Well your brother has regained consciousness and is alert… and calm. He even managed a couple of wisecracks…"

Frank let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Thank god…"

She smiled at his heart felt sentiment and then continued, "However –"

The older boy suddenly felt like his relief was short-lived and he listened in dread as she continued, "I'm afraid your brother is teetering on the brink of a complete breakdown right now."

"Why now?" Frank demanded, his face going pale, "has something else happened?"

Glenna sighed, "Yes and no. I think something did happen but anything recent."

Frank was getting a headache and wondered if she wasn't making sense because it was so late, of if she just wasn't making sense. The therapist continued, "After talking to your brother and evaluating his response tonight, I believe he's in the process of remembering something so traumatic that his memory has blocked it… until now."

Mrs. Vanderende continued tiredly, "Considering his history, I'm extremely concerned about what might have happened, for him to consider distressing enough not to remember it. Joe hasn't blocked anything else that we're aware of… and some of it was pretty bad..." She didn't need to continue, they both knew Joe's history.

"Do you have any idea of what this might be?" The therapist asked as she watched Frank carefully. The brothers were extremely close and she was hoping for some insight from him but Frank just shook his head, "No", he said glumly and then he glanced down and saw the collar and he looked back up at her, "wait a second. There might be one thing."

Holding up the large collar, Frank continued, "Joe was holding this in his hands when I found him tonight. When we were kids, we had a dog, Hero. Well it was really Joe's dog. One day Hero just disappeared and we were told he'd run away…" His voice broke off as he thought back to that day.

Glenna pressed, sensing there might be more to this story, "And?"

"And well", Frank paused and then considered, "well Joe got really weird after that for a while. He wouldn't even help me look for Hero. And then he totally freaked out when Dad brought home a new puppy a little while later to try and help Joe get out of his funk. It didn't work though – he didn't want the dog around so Dad gave it to some friends of ours the next day. Joe had woken up screaming that we had to get rid of the dog."

"That is odd", Glenna admitted and then questioned, "you said Joe got totally weird. Now what do you mean by 'weird'?"

Frank tried to put it in words, "Well he became withdrawn… moody… and afraid. He wouldn't even talk about the dog… at all."

"Did you ask him what happened?" The therapist wondered, getting a very bad feeling about this but reluctant to talk to Frank yet. She needed to talk to his parents first.

"I tried", Frank admitted, "but he'd just get so upset, I didn't pressure him… and then, all of sudden, he was back. The old Joe – and I never really gave it much thought after that."

Glenna frowned and then stood up, "Okay thanks Frank. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'm going to have them release Joe in the morning, into your custody. But I want you to keep a close eye on him. Call me if you have any concerns at all."

"Why can't he come now?" Frank asked, not wanting to leave his brother here.

"I'd like him to get some more rest", Glenna admitted before adding, "And can you please have your folks call me as soon as possible. I need to talk to them about this also. They might have a different recollection of what happened then you do. Joe told me they are out of town right now."

"Yeah for a couple of more days", Frank admitted but then frowned, "although I'm sure they'll be back as soon as they find out about this."

The therapist nodded, "Probably and in all honesty, Frank – I think Joe is going to need all the support he can get once he gets his full memory back."

"Okay", Frank agreed and then stood up, "Can you tell Joe I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick him up?"

"Will do", the shrink said and then disappeared beyond the double doors. Frank wanted to stay and see his brother so desperately but he had no access to the Psyche Ward… so despondently, he shoved the collar into his pocket and left the hospital.

He'd be back in a couple of hours…

HBHBHB

_I'm a freak_… was Joe's first thoughts as he opened his eyes and remembered where he was – the Psyche Ward of Bayport Memorial.

_Well this a new floor for me_, he thought sarcastically as he yawned and sat up. He felt drained like there was a heavy weight dragging him down. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered what time it was. Darn staff, had even taken his watch from him.

_What did they think I'd do with a watch_, he wondered, _I'm not MacGyver for cripes sake!_

The door opened, startling him briefly before he smiled wanly at the older man who came inside and smiled at him, "How are you feeling this morning Joe?"

It was Dr. Bates – the Hardys family doctor and personal friend.

"I want to go home", Joe said and the doctor laughed, "You know I think that's the first thing you say to me every time I see you."

"Probably because its true", Joe smiled and then he became serious, "I really am fine though. And I just want out of here."

Dr. Bates nodded thoughtfully, he was very bothered by what he'd heard happened and wondered if the youth sitting in front of him was feeling as good as he professed to be, "So what happened?"

Joe sighed and shrugged, "I really don't know Doc. I can't remember much after Frank left last night until I woke up here with Mrs. V hovering over me."

The doctor nodded, "How have you been feeling lately other then that?"

"Okay", Joe said as he scratched his chest thoughtfully, "I think I'm finally getting this breathing thing down pat", Dr. Bates chuckled at that, "but…" Joe trailed off.

"But what?" the older man pressed gently.

The boy shrugged and said tiredly, "But I think I'm losing my mind."

"What makes you think that?" the doctor asked, his concern going up. He cared about the Hardys like they were family and it bothered him to see Joe looking so distressed.

"I don't know… but I've just been out of sorts ever since I got home. Dad and Mom even took JJ home early 'cause of me," Joe admitted and Dr. Bates nodded. He knew that as Laura had spoke to him on the phone about her growing concerns and he had thought it was a good idea for the child to leave; if Joe as indeed succumbing to his anxieties the family would need to concentrate on him.

Dr. Bates waited to see if Joe was going to say anything else and when he didn't he patted the teen's knee, "Joe if it's any consolation, I don't think you're losing your mind. However, if you ever want to talk you know where I am… and you have a wonderful family and friends who are with you every step of the way."

"I know", Joe said. And he did.

With a little wink, Dr. Bates turned to go, "I'm discharging you into Frank's custody now. He's in the waiting room right now. And Joe, I mean it – you can call me anytime day or night if you need to talk."

"Thanks Dr. B", Joe said pushing the sheet off his legs and swinging them off the bed, "but I just want to go home."

HBHBHB

The drive back to the house was a quiet one. Frank was dying to ask his brother what had happened but Joe just stared blankly out the window and didn't say anything.

Finally when they pulled into the driveway, Frank turned to his brother, "Joe...?"

The younger boy knew what he wanted and he sighed and looked back his brother with a pained expression on his face. He spoke softly, "I don't know Frank. I really don't know."

The older boy smiled supportively and then reached out to give his brother's arm a gentle squeeze but Joe's eyes widened in fright, he recoiled from his brother, opened the truck door and bolted into the house.

"JOE!" Frank shouted after him, "WHAT'S WRONG?" But his only answer was the slamming of the front door.

_What the hell just happened?_ Frank thought as he hurriedly followed his brother into the house.

HBHBHB

The phone was ringing as Frank came into the living room and he quickly picked it up. He needed to talk to his brother. It was Coach Iago.

[Hi Frank – I just wanted to remind you that you have to be at today's game]

"What?" Frank asked, "What game?"

He heard the coach chuckle.

[Son, I'm the senile one, remember? I won't be there and you already promised to cover for me]

"Coach", Frank started, "this isn't a good time."

[I'm sorry to hear that Frank. But you promised. And the team is counting on you. Now I'll talk to you later. Good luck]

And then the coach had hung up before Frank got a chance to tell him 'No'.

"Crap", Frank muttered, "crap… crap…carp…" Turning away from the phone, he took the stairs two at a time – he needed to talk to Joe.

HBHBHB

Joe threw himself down on his bed; furious at his own actions. _Why had he reacted like that to Frank? Why all of sudden when his brother went to touch him did he feel an all encompassing panic that sent him fleeing from his brother?_

The distressed youth didn't know… he didn't understand.

He expected Frank to follow and he did – a few minutes later. But Joe had no explanation so as soon as his brother opened the door, he flew into his arms. He needed to be comforted so desperately it hurt.

HBHBHB

Frank really had no idea what was going. But when he opened Joe's bedroom door, his younger brother was off the bed immediately and throwing himself at him.

Automatically he wrapped his arms tightly around his sibling and tried comfort him – his own heart beating fiercely in his chest, "Easy kiddo", he whispered shocked by how badly his brother as shaking, "its okay. You're okay now."

He wished he knew what was scaring Joe so badly. Only then would he know how to help him.

"Come on", he said softly as he steered his brother through their bathroom and into Frank's own room. Then, without letting go, he sat down on his bed and held Joe. He never knew why, but this room seemed to give Joe some added comfort and within minutes he could feel his brother starting to calm down.

Finally Joe pulled away and looked at Frank, miserably, "I'm just so tired Frank."

His older brother's heart ached as he could see the weariness in Joe's eyes that weighted down his spirit and he smiled and gave him a tight squeeze, "Its okay Joe. Why don't you lie down here for a little while? It'll make you feel better."

Joe nodded. It took too much effort to verbally answer and then, after Frank pulled the blankets back for him and helped him out of his shoes, Joe lay down in the bed, covered up and closed his eyes.

He was asleep within minutes and Frank was left watching him with a perplexed look on his face – _what was going on?_

HBHBHB

Around lunchtime, Chet dropped by to see how Joe was doing.

"He's been asleep since we got home", Frank admitted as they went into the kitchen and he put a pot of coffee on.

"Did he tell you what happened yet?" The stout boy asked as he looked in the fridge for something to pick at. Years of being Frank's friend, had left him with a strong familiarity with the house – one that allowed him access to the fridge.

"No", Frank said as he accepted a piece of banana bread that Chet passed to him before sitting down at the table, "But Mrs. V thinks he on the way to remembering some sort of traumatic event that he's blocked or something."

Chet paused, mid chew, "No way? _A traumatic event_? What could that be? I think if he wanted to forget something, it'd be something from this year. _Probably Paul_."

The elder Hardy had to agree but then he shrugged, "I don't know. All I can do is keep an eye on him. Speaking of which…" He looked at his oldest friend, "Do you have any plans this afternoon?"

Shaking his head, Chet said, "No I was hoping I could hang out here for a while. No where else I gotta be really…" Frank knew what his friend wasn't saying. It was how they all felt – they missed their favorite hangout – they missed Mr. Pizza's.

"I hate to do this, especially since Joe's so upset but I don't have a choice. I gotta go to a game in an hour. The coach isn't going to be there and I'd already promised… before all this", Frank said exasperatedly. He really didn't want to go. However, among all his friends, the older boy knew that Chet was the best choice for someone to stay with Joe while he was gone.

Normally he would have asked Biff but things were a bit awkward between Joe and Biff at times, thanks to Biff's girlfriend Jan. And Joe had already turned to Chet and then Chet's family after his father's brutal attack – there was a relationship between Joe and the Mortons that Frank and his family respected… and so Frank was sure of all the people to be in the house when Joe did wake up, Chet was the best choice.

The stout boy nodded, "No problem. How long do you think you'll be?"

"I'll be back by suppertime", Frank said, "I'll grab some Chinese or something."

"You do know the way to a growing boy's heart", Chet grinned as he finished off a piece of banana bread and then grabbed an apple.

Frank was still chuckling a few minutes when they went upstairs to check on Joe. He set Chet up on his computer to play one of his new games, did one more final check on his brother, left a message at the ranch for his Dad to call Mrs. V, and then headed out the door.

He knew the next couple of hours away were going to be the longest. His heart wasn't with the game.

Frank's heart was at home, upstairs in his room, burrowed down under his duvet like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

_I'll be back soon Joe_, he said to himself as he back out of the driveway, _as soon as I possibly can_.

HBHBHB

_Let's go to my secret place… the voice whispered around him caressing him with icy cold fingers._

_NOOO…he screamed at the little boy and tried to stop him. But he couldn't move…something was holding him down. Pinning him in place as a spectator…_

_Desperately he tried to push the weight off him…he had to stop the child…he had to too…_

_And then looking down he screamed…_

Gasping Joe opened his eyes and sat up. He remembered everything.

HBHBHB

As he watched the game, Frank found he couldn't focus on it. He kept thinking about his brother and his odd behavior. Everything had seemed okay. Joe had met him at the airport – he looked a bit tired but more refreshed then he had in a long time…

The island had been good to him.

They came home. Frank went upstairs to lay down and Joe….

Joe answered the door.

And then everything kind of went topsy-turvy after that.

_Coach Iago?_

With a growing sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, Frank wasn't sure he was liking the correlation his mind was drawing between Joe's behavior and his little league baseball coach.

Joe freaked out when he answered the door and saw Iago standing there; he reacted badly when Frank told him that JJ was on the Iago's team; he had a panic attack at the baseball game… _think Frank think_, he told himself – what might have set that off. He was distracted but fine… _until when? Until when?_ Until Iago showed up.

Frank swallowed back the bile as he felt all the color drain from his face – this had something to do with the coach… it had to.

_But what?_

Frank thought back to that summer. It was so long ago… but he forced himself to try and remember anything.

And then he frowned. Now that he thought about it, it did seem odd that his coach asked so many questions about his brother. Little things…. Harmless things… but still….

… _What's your little brother's name, Frankie? Joey - harmless_

… _How old is your brother Frankie? He's nine - harmless_

…_What's Joey's dog's name? Hero – harmless_

…_Is your brother afraid of the dark, Frankie? Yes – hmmm…_

…_Is your brother afraid of strangers, Frankie? Yes – hmmm…_

…_Does your brother worship you Frankie? Yes – hmmm…_

…_Do you and your brother share a room, Frankie? No._

…_Do you ever take baths with your brother anymore Frankie? No._

…_Does your brother ever see your father naked?_

Frank startled - What kind of questions were those?

Suddenly feeling very chilled, Frank felt a strong desire to go home and make sure Joe was okay.

HBHBHB

Iago looked around the small room. Everything was perfect – there was only one thing missing.

_Soon my child_, he thought, _soon…_.

It had been a long time but as he double checked the restraints, he knew it was going to be worth the wait.

HBHBHB

"You okay?" Chet Morton asked as he heard his friend wake up and turned around to look at him. One look at Joe's face and the other boy knew he was anything but okay.

Joe locked onto his gaze and Chet recoiled from its vibrancy – he had never seen so much anguish before… it reminded him of the look on his mother's face when she found out Iola had died…

"Joe?" he said softly when his friend continued to stare at him but Chet got the feeling that the younger boy wasn't really seeing him… and it reminded Chet of finding Joe last night in the living room – something that would take him a long time to get over, "_oh god Joe, please say something…!"_

Chet moved across the room and sat on the bed next to his distressed friend.

Joe blinked and focused on the desperation he heard his friend's voice. Swallowing hard, he nodded and reached out with a shaky hand to pat Chet's arm. "S'okay", he whispered, "S'okay."

The older boy was not so sure and he pulled away, "I'm going to call Frank", he didn't know what was going on but he knew something was very wrong, "He had to go to a game today… he didn't want to. And now I think he was right about not going!"

"No", Joe's voice was stronger now and he shook his head, "it was just a bad dream. I'm okay now Chet." The other boy did not look so convinced, "Honestly Chet. I'm okay now. A bit hungry though…"

He was hoping his request for food would distract his friend and, although Chet still wasn't completely convinced about Joe being 'okay', he did know he was probably hungry, "Well… so help me god, Joe, if you're not okay and something happens… and Frank finds out I didn't tell him – he'll kill me!"

The look of panic on the other boy's face made Joe grin, "He'll have to go through me first. Now come on… let's see what you've left in the fridge." Shoving the blankets off his legs, Joe slowly got up and followed Chet out of the room.

_Oh god help me_, he thought, _I remember __everything__…!_

HBHBHB

In his haste to get home Frank almost forgot to pick up the Chinese food he had promised; so after a quick stop to get the food, his heart was almost pounding out of his chest by the time he actually got home.

The more he thought about things, the more disturbed he became.

As a ten year old, it had not really set off any warning bells, but armed with an adult mind and logic, Frank knew it wasn't right. _Does your brother ever see your father naked?_

The coach's questions about Joe were completely inappropriate.

He needed to talk to Joe.

HBHBHB

"Hey about time", Joe teased when he saw his brother come into the kitchen door laden down with brown bags and the smell of egg rolls. Immediately he helped lighten the load and started to unpack the bags, "Good you remembered the won tons, I'm starved!"

"Yeah", Frank said as he watched his brother distractedly but, if Joe noticed, he wasn't saying anything.

Chet got out some plates and within minutes the three boys were sitting down and eating.

Frank kept casting furtive glances at his brother; as he tried to think of the best way to approach this… _What exactly does one say in a situation like this?_ He wondered as he spread plum sauce on an egg roll – _so little brother… did my coach ever say or do anything to you that you've repressed and feel like sharing right now? Oh and pass the rice? No – that wasn't going to cut it…_

By the time he finished eating; Frank decided he needed to do a little research on Damien Iago first, before he spoke to Joe. He wanted to be wrong and if he could prove he was, then he could spare them both an awkward conversation.

He did not want to be right. _If he was_…. Frank pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he stood up, "I need to do some stuff on the computer."

"And I really should be going," Chet announced putting down his napkin, "But thanks guys for the food."

Frank gave him a grateful look and Chet nodded – he knew that his being here while Frank was gone had given him friend some piece of mind. He just never knew how very little…

Joe glanced at his brother but quickly turned away and nodded, "That's cool. I think I'm going to head over to Sean's and hang out for a while. He doesn't know I'm back yet – it'll be a surprise."

"Take your cell phone", Frank said quickly; all of a sudden not liking the idea of his brother going anyway… but having no grounds to keep him house bound.

"Don't I always?" Joe chimed and Frank shot back, "is it _charged?_"

_Okay, he's got me there_, Joe thought as he checked his coat pocket and pulled the phone out. It was on its last power bar and Joe sighed, "No."

"Then take mine", Frank said quickly fishing out his own and tossing it to his brother.

"Thanks", Joe said, then grabbed a bottle of water and headed out to the garage. He'd take his motorcycle this time. He waved to Chet as the other boy left at the same time. And then Frank closed the door and hurried upstairs.

He had some research to do.

HBHBHB

Joe knew exactly where he wanted to go when he left the house – and it was not to Sean's. He hated lying to Frank but right now Joe needed to be by himself and he was afraid that, after last night, his brother wouldn't let him go.

_I know he loves me,_ he thought as he headed towards the highway, _but sometimes if you love something, you gotta let it go…_

He would drop by Sean's to say hello on his way back, though, and then it wasn't really a lie…

HBHBHB

"Okay", Frank muttered to himself, "if memory serves me correct, Coach Iago left shortly after the championship game… he had gotten a job offer in a town a couple of hours from here… don't know the name…hmmm."

For the next little while, Frank perused the internet trying to track down where Damien Iago had gone. Finally in frustration, he sat back in his chair and stared at the search engine. _Nah,_ he thought… _it couldn't be that easy_.

But a few minutes later there it was.

And the blood in Frank's vein turned to ice as he read the outdated newspaper article:

**ASTON**: A local baseball coach has been suspended pending a full investigation by the Athletics Department following allegations of molestation. Coach Damien Iago denied making a comment at this time but his lawyer is confident that the allegations are unsubstantiated and expects the charges to be dropped.

HBHBHB

Joe stopped at the cemetery entrance. He got off the bike and took his helmet off. He walked up to the gate. He smiled a bit as this was unusual – he was visiting the cemetery _during_ open hours. During the summer the gates were open until 9:00 p.m.

And then he stopped.

He remembered why he had come… what had driven him to seek her.

To seek her solace.

To seek Iola.

And he stopped. He could not go in.

Turning quickly, he grabbed his helmet, put it on, and then gravel spun under his tires as the bike tore out of the parking lot.

HBHBHB

The phone rang startling Frank and he quickly got up to grab it. It was his father.

[Frank what is going on up there? How's your brother?]

Instantly he knew his father had gotten the message to call Joe's therapist and he quickly brought him up to speed on what he knew. Well everything except about Coach Iago. He wanted to talk to his brother about that first – he so desperately wanted to be wrong.

When he finished, he heard his father sigh and knew he was running his hand across his face in exasperation.

[We'll be home as soon as we can]

"No," Frank said quickly, "Dad give it another day or two, okay? Its just that Joe is going to feel even worst if he knows you came home early just because of him. I can keep an eye on him and I promise to call you and Mom if anything happens."

Deep down, the teen was worried he might be making that call sooner then his dad knew. But for now, he wanted a bit of space to talk to his brother.

He heard his father sigh again.

[I don't know Frank. If anything happened-]

Frank cut his father off, "Dad it'll be okay. Just stay there another day or two, okay? Let Joe have a couple of days to sort through this first."

[Frank, do you have any idea what he might be have repressed?] His father's question allowed him to relax. Fenton was at least considering his son's request.

"No…" and then Frank amended, "Well actually I have an idea but I need to talk to Joe first."

[_Frank?_]

The warning note in his father's voice told him that wasn't good enough so Frank just said one word, "Hero".

HBHBHB

Sean Todd was surprised to see his best friend standing on his porch. Joe was supposed to be out of town until the end of the month.

"Joe?" He said, yawning, he'd been lying down on the couch taking a snooze when Joe knocked on the door.

"In the flesh", Joe said, glad that the sunglasses he had put on hid the anxiety from his friend. He was trying his hardest not to think about it… but whenever he let his guard down he was remembered something else.

He needed to make this visit short as he could feel himself slipping away.

"I just wanted to let you know I was back", Joe said, fidgeting a bit under his friend's scrutiny.

"Coming in?" Sean offered but Joe shook his head quickly.

"No I gotta go."

Sean picked up Joe's unease and jumped right to the wrong conclusion. A simmering hostility had had been growing in his mind ever since the bonfire when he found out that Joe had inherited a large sum of money and was rich.

This was something that didn't sit too well with the black youth. He had had 'friends' in the past who had money; only to find out they were using him for their own sick and twisted amusement. And because of these so called 'friends' Sean still had to see Mr. Richards, his probationary officer, every Tuesday.

So his guard had gone up as soon as found out Joe was like them. _He had money_.

"Oh I see", Sean said frostily, "you found something else to amuse yourself with… have you? The poor black kid in the circle ain't no fun no more? Moving on to something more lucrative?"

Joe recoiled physically from the vehemence in his friend's voice. This was completely unexpected and he felt his resolve starting to slip, "_What_?"

"You heard me", Sean said nastily, "You know I thought you were different. And that you were truly my friend. But I was wrong - you aint' no different then the Stephen Fells of the world. But this black boy is finished being your amusement – so fuck off and die, Hardy."

Slamming the door, Sean never saw the shattered look on his friend's face as Joe stood on the front step breathing heavily for a few moments, before he turned and raced back to his bike – _he couldn't breathe._

He needed to get out of here.

Spiraling out of control, Joe gunned the motorcycle engine and went to the only place he had left: Home.

HBHBHB

Coming back into his room, Frank opened his desk drawer and took out the large red dog collar. Sitting on his bed, he ran his fingers along the leather and the small studs that dotted the perimeter.

_Where did you come from?_ He mused as he tried to figure out how this all fit together. This was the collar that Hero had been wearing the last time Frank ever saw him.

_What do you have to do with all this?_

_What happened to the damn dog that used to where you?_

Frank was so busy musing he never heard his brother come home, until he heard his voice in the doorway, "Frank?"

Hurriedly, Frank tried to hide the collar, afraid that it might spark another episode but Joe crossed the room and held his hand out to his brother, "Can I please have that?"

Against his better judgment the older boy let his brother have the collar. He was shocked to see how pale Joe was and he watched him carefully as Joe took the collar and held it in his hands like the treasure it was.

Gently, Joe ran his fingers over the studs and said in a voice laden with melancholy, "Do you remember the day we bought this?"

An image flashed in Frank's mind of two very excited little boys – him and Joey. Well more Joey… but that was the way most things went. They had saved their money diligently to buy this particular collar. It took them a little longer then they had originally hoped because Joe had a horrible time not spending his money…Clearing his throat he said, "Yeah Joe, I do."

The younger boy sank down on the bed beside his brother and Frank resisted the urge to touch him. He wasn't sure what was going on but the memories of what happened the last time Joe held this collar warned him that patience and non contact might be best… for now.

After what felt like a long time, Joe sighed and then leaned against his brother. Taking this as a cue, Frank put his arms around Joe and then rested his back against the headboard on his bed.

Joe relaxed in his brother's embrace even as he kept looking at the collar. And then he said in an almost inaudible voice, "Frank can you please turn out the light?"

Frank paused briefly, caught off guard as Joe hated the dark, but then he reached over and turned off the desk lamp. He felt his brother settle back against him, and tightened his grip. He had no idea what was going on but he sensed that it was important, so he didn't say anything – he just sat there and continued to hold his brother.

After what felt like forever, Joe started to talk and when he did… his voice was low and haunting. Frank never once interrupted him as Joe finally told him the story of the last day he spent with Hero…

_I remember it was such a beautiful sunny day. Mom and Dad were supposed to be home after supper and I was just happy that Aunt Gertrude said me and Hero could go to the park and watch you play…I think she was tired of us being underfoot…_

_It was the final summer game and I was so proud of my big brother…And you guys won! Man, I wanted to be you so badly it hurt._

_We waited for you by the change room. We were supposed to walk home together. _

_I remember getting some water for Hero to drink – it was so hot that day…_

_And then I saw you coming out of the change room with the other guys and they were all talking about a party they were going to at Mike O'Neal's house to celebrate the victory._

_Mike asked you to go along too and I wanted to go… I wanted to be a part of the party._

_But Coach asked me to hang out with him…he said we'd have a great time hanging out… that it would be fun…_

_He said he'd call Aunt Gertrude to let her know where I was… and that he'd take care of me until you got back…_

Joe's voice dropped low and he looked at his hands…

_I didn't want to go with him… but you told me it'd be okay…_

_And then y-you walked away… _

Joe's voice started to shake and Frank tensed, terrified that he knew what his brother was going to say…

…_After you left, me and Hero helped him put the equipment away… _

_And then he asked me if I wanted to see his 'secret place'… I was so excited…_

Frank's face went white… his breathing heavy…

…_He…he had me tie Hero outside… to a tree…_

_And then he took me into his secret place…turns out it was not such a nice place for children._

Unconsciously Frank's grip tightened on his brother, as if he could somehow protect him from the past.

_It was dark… dank… and cold. I couldn't understand what he wanted… or what he was doing._

_He kept telling me how special I was… and I didn't want to be there._

_I tried to leave but he was too big… I couldn't get past him…_

Joe's voice was shaking badly and Frank felt each word like a knife in his stomach… a knife being slowly twisted.

_He told me he loved me… that I was special… and_

_It was cold…_

_He took my clothes…_

_He said I was special…_

_And he hurt me._

Joe gave an involuntarily gasp at the memory and then he finished.

_After… after…he had me bring Hero in…._

_He….he…_

_He took a knife…. And he killed my dog._

_He killed Hero._

_He made me watch. He told me he would do the same to you… if I told. If I told anyone… told anyone that he had hurt me…_

_And then he washed me… dressed me… and we waited for you._

Frank was shaking almost as badly as Joe. All he could do was hold his brother. Joe broke down, "I k-killed H-Hero…it..its m-my fault."

"Oh no… no _baby_", Frank managed to choke out, an all consuming rage fired inside him.

His coach, a man he had trusted and respected had molested his nine- year- old brother… _killed his dog and molested his brother_, "No… no." He repeated firmly. It took all his self control to stay – but right now he needed to be here with Joe. Coach Damien Iago could wait … he would pay. But right now, he could wait.

Forcing his brother to look at him, Frank could easily see the pale face and the large eyes even in the gloom of the room. He held his brother's face gently with his hands and brushed away the steady stream of tears from Joe's cheeks, "You did _nothing_ wrong Joe. You are the victim, baby brother. That _bastard_ hurt you and killed Hero…" Closing his eyes for a moment, Frank swallowed the raging emotions that threatened to send him racing into the night for Iago's blood.

_Iago had molested his brother_…

"How can you stand to be near me?" Joe whispered as he searched his brother's face – his eyes vibrant with shame, "I…I was a bad boy."

"I…I love you", Frank said as he grabbed his brother in a tight hug and whispered, "Nothing will ever change that… or you…" And even as he said it, Frank got a chilling comprehension into his brother's undoing under the attention of Paul and Ben Mitchell. Although he had repressed this abuse, somehow it still let those bastards get the upper hand on Joe so quickly because of it.

Maybe if Iago never happened… things might have been different. Paul might have found Joe a lot more difficult to victimize… _damn Iago_…

_Damn me_, he thought bitterly, _I should have known. I left him there…_

For the rest of the night, the brothers stayed that way, locked in a desperate embrace – one not wanting to be let go… and the other not letting go.

But by morning, Joe had fallen into an exhausted sleep while Frank just stared straight ahead – still in shock and reeling from his brother's revelation. So many things made so much more sense now.

Particularly Joe's behaviors during the first few days that the dog was missing…

_Oh god_, Frank thought as he looked down at his sleeping brother, _Joe should have seen a doctor… what if…_ he shivered under the implication… _what if Iago had Aids or something… sure it was eight years ago but what if…?_

This was beyond Frank. This was something the teenager could NOT handle by himself… the more he thought about it, the more he realized it.

So in the wee hours of the morning, he reluctantly disentangled himself from his brother, made sure Joe was comfortable, covered him back up and then went to make a phone call.

He needed to talk to his father. His parents needed to know.

HBHBHB

Fenton Hardy felt all the blood drain from his face and then quickly refill as he listened in mounting horror and rage to his older son. He had instantly known something was wrong when he heard the phone ring and looked at the time. Although it might have been early morning in Bayport, it was even earlier then that in ranch country.

As Frank told him about his younger son's abuse at the hands of the Coach, he fought back the bile that rose in the back of this throat. _How had he not noticed_? He was an investigator and yet his nine-year-old son had managed to hide this heinous crime from him…..

_No not my son_, he lamented angrily as he thought, _first Laura…. Oh god no… not my son…_

Thinking back eight years, Fenton had noticed the change in Joe but, like everyone else, had attributed it to his son's grief over losing Hero. It never occurred to him that his baby might have lost much more that day…

And then he felt like someone hit in the stomach as Frank ended by saying:

[Dad… what if the Coach has something? _Like Aids_?]

_Ohmygod_, the investigator thought, _No. What if he __was__ HIV-positive? Joe should have seen a doctor..._

Forcing the words from his throat, Fenton was already grabbing clothes, "I'm on my way home. Keep an eye on your brother – and for god's sake don't let that _bastard_ anywhere near him! And Frank…" he needed to remind his son, as he could hear the seething rage in his son's voice, "Stay away from him. _Don't do anything until I get there_!"

And then waking, Laura, he told her.

HBHBHB

Laura Hardy stood in the kitchen with her arms wrapped tightly around her thin frame. It was not the cold that made her shiver.

She could still see the taillights in the distance as Mark Hardy drove Fenton to town. As much as she had wanted to go with him, she needed to stay behind and pack their stuff... and to come to terms with what Fenton had just told her… _her baby had been molested… _

And then she would fly home and pray for the strength to help them all.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – I do not own or make any money for the Hardy Boys or the Phoenix Force, of whom I have 'borrowed' a couple of characters for reference sake…Hope you don't mind Mr. Wilson._

_Warnings: this story contains animal death, non-graphic child molestation and non-graphic rape. If you are not comfortable reading about these kind of things, then you can email me and I can give you a plot summary without you having to read it!_

_This story takes place a month after "Forever Gone" and it is beneficial to read the prior series stories first as I don't spend a lot of time rehashing what has happened up 'til now. Hope you enjoy it ~ Phoenix _

**Hindsight **

**R**

**Chapter 4**

Damien Iago woke up and stretched. It was early but he had a lot of things to do today. He had waited long enough.

Today he was going to finally be fulfilled.

He had no idea why that one child had gotten to him so much. But there was something about the younger Hardy boy that had obsessed him, since the first time he had ever laid eyes on him. And whatever it was, all these years later, Iago found his feelings had not diminished.

And this had struck him as being odd… at first.

Damien liked boys; boys between the ages of ten and twelve. Joe had actually been the youngest for him, and in hindsight, he realized he should not have been surprised by his actions now all these years later.

He had broke his own rules when Joe was younger, so why not now?

When he saw the seventeen-year-old open the door, he had almost had a heart attack. His reaction to seeing the teen had overwhelmed him unexpectedly.

Sure, when he made his decision to return to Bayport, he knew that he would probably run into the Hardy brothers, and couldn't believe his luck when he ran into Frank, and was able to convince him to help him coach his Little League team. And in all honesty, he _had_ wanted to see Joe again, just out of curiosity to see what kind of young man he had turned into.

But when he saw the blond haired, blue eyed kid, he knew his rules had just changed, again.

Getting up, he swung his long legs over the bed and went through his plan. He knew he was running out of time – and he needed to act now.

Inwardly he cursed himself for his foolish move. He had given Joe the collar to remind him to keep his silence, but he had not anticipated the boy's reaction would be so extreme. But then again he had no idea that his favorite child had blocked out their special time together.

Iago knew about Joe's hospitalization thanks to his own day surgery yesterday. He overheard one of the nurses musing over how sad it was the Fenton Hardy's younger son was on the verge of a breakdown and had been admitted on the prior evening, almost catatonic.

And he knew he had no time left. If this was going to work, he had to do it now.

HBHBHB

Joe slowly opened his eyes and then realized with growing horror that he had not had a horrible nightmare – this was his life.

Feeling someone watching him, he slowly turned his head until he saw the familiar brown eyes and then he saw the familiar concerned look, "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

The younger boy thought about that for a few minutes before answering, "Tired." In truth he was still in shock and he wondered if he was supposed to be feeling something else.

His brother chuckled softly, "Yeah I imagine you are."

Sighing, when he realized where he was he said to his brother, "Don't you ever get tired of having my sorry ass in your bed all the time?"

Frank smiled and reached across the tousle the already disheveled blond hair, "Never kiddo." And then he stood up, "I'm going to make some scrambled eggs and bacon, if you're interested. Be ready in about 20 minutes."

Joe stretched and pushed the warm blankets off his body. He noticed that Frank had already showered and was dressed.

_Man_, _I must have been wiped_, he decided stretching, _I never heard Frank in the shower. _And then stifling a yawn, he said, "Sounds good."

Frank hide a relieved smile – he was worried that his brother would stop eating, like he had a tendency to do whenever he was upset. And he waited until he heard Joe in the shower before he went back downstairs.

HBHBHB

Iago saw Frank come into the kitchen and open the cupboard and take out a frying pan. Ducking down before the teen saw him, the coach smiled. This was going to work out just fine.

HBHBHB

Frank had just taken the eggs out of the fridge when he smelled something burning. Sniffing deeply, he followed the odor – it was coming from outside.

Frowning, he opened the kitchen door and stepped outside. His concern increased when he realized it was coming from the backyard.

"What the-" Frank's words were cut off when he was grabbed from behind and a stinking cloth was jammed over his mouth and nose. _Chloroform_!

Desperately he struggled but his attacker was too strong and as he felt himself succumbing to a drugged sleep, he had one thought on his mind: Joe!

HBHBHB

Joe frowned as he finished pulling a t-shirt on over his head. _What was up with Sean?_ Yesterday he had been too out of it to give it much more thought then to be completely shocked by the outburst, but as he used it this morning to try and avoid thinking of anything else, he found himself getting a bit peeved off.

What was his problem? As far as he could tell, he had done nothing to provoke that verbal attack.

_Gotta talk to Sean later_, he decided as he quickly ran his fingers through his damp hair to try and put it to some order before going downstairs.

He thought it was odd that he didn't smell bacon cooking but it wasn't until he opened the kitchen door, and saw the eggs and bacon sitting uncooked on the counter, next to a frying pan, that he became alarmed.

"Frank?"

"_Hello Joey_".

Joe froze. He recognized that voice.

Fighting a wave of panic, Joe slowly turned and saw Coach Iago standing on the other side of the kitchen.

"W-where's my b-brother?" Joe stammered, as he was sure this man had something to do with Frank's noticeable absence.

Iago smiled and held out a cloth, "Here."

Shaking his head, Joe stepped back as the coach moved towards him.

"W-where's Frank?" the boy repeated. Iago sighed, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Do you want to see your brother or not?"

Joe nodded even as his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest and he had to work hard to keep from hyperventilating.

"Fine then take this. You're a smart boy. I think you can figure out what to do with it," again he held up the rag.

Joe still hesitated. Iago shrugged and turned to leave, "Fine Joey. And I thought you loved your brother."

"Wait", Joe said – as much as he was terrified of what was going to happen if he went with this man, he was more worried about Frank. If he didn't do this, he might never see his brother again.

Iago turned back towards him with an eyebrow cocked. He was really enjoying this, "Yes?" Joe _was _going to go with him, one way or another but it was more fun tormenting the kid into voluntarily going with him.

"I…I want to see my brother", Joe's voice was scarcely a whisper and Iago didn't say anything or move. He just kept looking at the boy. After a couple of moments, Joe spoke again, "_Please_…" hot tears stung his cheeks as swallowed back his panic and held out a shaking hand towards the coach.

Smiling, Iago gave him the rag, "Good boy." And then he watched as Joe shakily sunk down to the ground and then held the cloth to his own face.

As the boy lost consciousness the coach stood over him. This was going to be even better then he had even thought.

Kneeling down next to Joe, Iago ran his fingers lightly across the boy's face and down his throat, closing his eyes as he did. He had waited a long time for this. Fighting his own impulses, he forced himself to pull away.

_Not yet_, he thought as he picked Joe up and carried him out to the van he had backed up to the kitchen door_, and not here_.

HBHBHB

As Frank slowly regained consciousness he wondered why he felt so cold. And then he realized he was lying on a cold floor. It took him a moment to get past the grogginess enough to remember what happened.

He had smelled something burning his backyard… but just as he saw the small pile of paper burning in a box by the garden table, someone had attacked him… and now he was in the basement…

_Ohmygod, Joe!_ Struggling to his feet, Frank wavered unsteadily towards the stairs. He had to make sure his brother was all right.

It was only then that he glanced down in shock.

_Where are my clothes?_

No wonder he was cold! He was wearing nothing except his socks and briefs!

HBHBHB

When Joe regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was that he was lying on something soft. Moaning softly he tried to move only to discover to his mounting horror that he couldn't.

Lying on his back, his hands were handcuffed above him, one to either side of a small post and then he realized what he was lying on. It was a bed. A four-post old style bed with handcuffs attached to each post.

His ankles had been cuffed also, severely restricting his movements.

Feeling a wild surge of panic, Joe twisted and tried to get loose but as he felt a searing pain his wrists and ankles from the metal handcuffs, he knew he was not going to be getting out of this by himself. He needed help.

And then he remembered. Frank!

Looking around, Joe saw he was in a small dark room. And except for the bed, the room was completely bare. Where was his brother?

_And where was Iago_?

Refusing to give in so easily, Joe struggled against the handcuffs, chafing his wrists… but he didn't care. Armed with full recollection of the abuse he suffered the last time he had been alone with the coach, helped stifle the pain – and he continued to try and get free.

Finally after about 10 minutes, Joe had to stop. His wrists and his ankles were now bleeding and the pain had become exquisite. Closing his eyes, he waited to see what was going to happen next.

Frank knew right away where Joe was. He was with Coach Iago. The only problem was the older boy had no idea where he might be.

Quickly he got redressed and called his father. Fenton didn't mince words. He had been planning on going to see Ezra, both the police chief and old family friend, as soon as he got back, but with Joe missing, the situation warranted immediate action.

[Call Collig – tell him everything. I'll be there within two hours.]

Hanging up, Frank called the Chief of Police and after giving him an abridged version of what was going on, he was told that an APB would be put out on both Joe and the coach.

[Frank I'm sending Riley by his house.]

Ezra promised and then hung up.

Frank had heard the same shock in the police chief's voice as had been in his father's, when he first told him about the assault. Although gruff, the older man was very fond of the boys and it didn't sit well with him that someone could have done this…and almost gotten away with it.

Frank was relieved, but that didn't stop him from heading to the house as well. He was sure that that was where Iago would have taken Joe. The house was on a large lot just outside the city. The coach had inherited his family home from his mother, when she died a couple months ago.

Mrs. Iago had been a horror writer and a bit of recluse, as was her property, much of which was wooded – the perfect place to have a 'secret place'.

He just prayed they would find Joe in time….

HBHBHB

The sound of the door opening made Joe jump. He looked over, hopeful it was Frank but it wasn't. It was Iago.

"Ah sleeping beauty is awake", the Coach purred as he came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Where's my brother?" Joe demanded, sounding a lot braver then he felt.

Iago didn't say anything. Instead he came over and inspected the damage Joe had done to his wrists and his ankles during his escape attempt. He shook his head sadly, "You've marred yourself, my love."

Joe shivered beneath his touch as the coach lightly ran his fingers along his wrists.

"Where's Frank?" He demanded again even as his body began to shake uncontrollably from the man's attention.

Iago smiled, obviously enjoying this reaction, "Ah Frank. Yes let's talk about Frank for a few moments. Joe, do you love your brother?"

"What kind of question is that?" Joe asked suspiciously and Iago just raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer. The boy sighed loudly, "Of course I do."

"Good", Iago smiled, "Would you die for him?"

Joe looked at him, trying to figure out what twisted game this man was playing with him. Again Iago waited for the answer and Joe finally said, "In a heartbeat."

"Good", Iago smiled again, "then you'll have no trouble doing what I'm going to ask you to do… for your brother."

Joe got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

HBHBHB

Iago ran his fingertips lightly over Joe's jaw, and the youth tried to pull away making the coach frown, "Okay… I think I had better explain the rules to you now."

Watching the man with great trepidation, Joe waited for him to continue.

He didn't remember the coach liking to draw things out so much before – not that he was complaining, as this afforded him more of an opportunity to be rescued. He had come to the bleak conclusion that he wasn't getting out of this on his own.

The coach continued, "In a few minutes, I'm going to remove those horrid handcuffs. You _will not_ try to escape… you _will not_ pull away from me in any way… you _will_ do exactly as you are told. Do we have an understanding?"

_Is he nuts?_ Joe thought,_ does he actually expect me to cooperate with him? I'm not nine years old anymore!_

The coach saw the belligerent look on Joe's face and he sighed, "Oh did I forget to tell you what will happen if you don't behave yourself?"

This time he didn't wait for Joe's response, "Then I'll just kill you outright and Frankie can take your place. I'm sure he'll be much more pliable once he sees what resistance can do to a fella."

Joe was horrified as he was overwhelmed by a strong flashback of his own assault – _no, he couldn't let that happen to his brother… _as far as the younger boy was concerned, he was already lost_… _but not Frank_… no he couldn't let his brother follow him there…_

"Where is Frank?" Joe once again demanded. He needed to see him – a small spark of hope refused to believe that Iago had him.

But then Iago laughed and said to Joe, "Look down my child. Look down at what you are wearing."

And he did… and gasped.

_Oh god. It was true. Iago did have Frank_.

Joe was wearing the very clothing that he had seen on his brother the last time the younger boy saw him…

"Do we have an understanding?"

Joe felt all the blood drain from his body and felt a numbness in its place.

"Yes", he whispered, "I understand."

HBHBHB

Iago's eyes gleamed as he regarded the blond youth laid out in front of him. _Patience…_ he told himself… _patience…._

Taking out a small key, he released Joe's legs first, "Now remember Joey… I will kill you and then take Frank… this is really your choice."

Joe shivered inwardly. He knew exactly what he had to do. He just prayed he could live with himself afterwards. _This is for Frank_, he reminded himself and then groaned as the abrasions on his ankles and then wrists strung fiercely.

Sitting up on the bed, the boy rubbed his wrists gently and was shocked to see just how raw they were.

And then Iago was all over him.

HBHBHB

"Why am I not surprised?" Officer Con Riley said when he saw Frank trotting towards him across the gravel driveway towards the large stone house.

Not even bothering to comment Frank was a bit surprised by the house. He knew that Mrs. Iago had had some success as a writer – he just had no idea how much. The old stone house was very majestic.

"Fine", Con sighed, "just keep your trap shut and let me do all the talking."

"Don't I always", Frank quipped and Con just shook his head and knocked on the door.

HBHBHB

Joe fought back the bile in his throat, his mind racing – _I can do this… I can live with myself… I have no choice…_

HBHBHB

Con knocked again and then pressed the doorbell. They could hear the chimes ringing throughout the house.

Frank fought the impulse to just knock the door down. He knew Joe was here – he had to be. But then he blanched… _then he asked me if I wanted to see his 'secret place'…_

_Oh god_, thought the boy, _what if he'd taken Joe there?_ Joe hadn't told Frank where it was. And Frank had not thought to ask – he had been too angry.

Looking behind, Frank could see the property was very well wooded. Would the secret place be right here? In Iago's own backyard?

"Con we need to search the area. Iago took Joe to a secret place the first time he molested him… maybe a shed or something?" he said his eyes narrowing, in an attempt to see through the very trees themselves to find his brother. But the officer shook his head, "We can't Frank. That would be trespassing. Right now this is just a courtesy call – we have nothing linking him to your brother's disappearance. And you know that." Con hated to remind Frank of the truth but he needed to make sure the kid stayed in line if the Coach was home.

Yes, they were all appalled by Joe's allegations but, until Joe himself made it official, then they had no complaint or reason to do anything like get a search order or search the property. There was absolutely no proof that the respected children's coach had done anything wrong…

Frank glared at him.

And in that moment, he knew he was alone. Until his father got back Frank would have to try and find his brother himself.

The police could do nothing.

HBHBHB

This was the hardest thing that Joe had ever had to do in his entire life. He did exactly what Iago told him too… and had to force himself not to pull away when the coach ran his fingers down the scar on his bare chest….

_Frank's clothes were tatters on the floor…_

"You are so beautiful," the coach murmured as Joe tried to keep from being sick… but he had to time this perfectly… so he didn't move…

"I made this room for you", Iago said huskily as he enjoyed the trembling boy, "to keep you in so that we can be together…. forever. Just me and you."

And with the one admission, Iago let his guard down for one split second, but that was the opening Joe was looking for.

HBHBHB

"There's no one here", Con said after he rang the doorbell about 20 times. Frank shot him a look, not believing that for one moment and the officer sighed, "Frank, what exactly do you want me to do? We have no proof that Coach Iago has anything to do with Joe's disappearance. For all we know it could be Ben Mitchell or someone. You know that, as well as I do."

Sighing resignedly, Frank knew the cop had a point. It could be Ben Mitchell _but_…"Con, deep down, I know it's not Mitchell. I know its Iago and I know Joe is here… _I just know it_!"

Riley let out a frustrated breath, "Unfortunately that's not going to get us a search warrant. Frank go home, wait for your father and, who knows, maybe you'll get lucky and Joe will be able to call."

Frank started to shake his head but Riley persisted, "Come on. You can't stay here. That'd be trespassing and the last thing you want to do is give the Coach a reason to have you arrested."

The young man knew Riley was right. But he had no intention of leaving either. Joe was here. He just had to find him.

So reluctantly he followed the cop back to his car and then away from the house. He drove out onto the street, went a couple of blocks and then doubled back. Riley had to be crazy if he thought Frank was giving this up. While Joe might be known for being the tenacious one, right now the older boy was channeling his brother – _he was not going to let this go._

HBHBHB

Officer Riley wasn't stupid. He knew Frank was going to go back there. And a part of him hoped he would. The police couldn't do anything – their hands were tied. But what a trespasser found while on someone's property… well that was another story.

Calling it into Collig, he was pleased when the intuitive chief suggested that Con might want to take his break now – and he suggested a wonderful little café just a couple of blocks from there.

HBHBHB

Frank was sure the 'secret place' would be somewhere on Iago's property. The coach had needed a secluded place to take the boys where no one would hear them and where he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted. While at the same time, still close enough to get Joe back to the park before Frank did. That had only given the coach a two hour window of opportunity…

_And Joe had said he'd tied Hero to a tree_… well Iago's property certainly had enough trees.

Frank shivered as he thought about the dog and his brother. Poor Joe, to be molested and then have to witness his abuser murder his beloved dog right in front of him. As far as Frank was concerned, Iago had a lot of paying to do for all this – the dog included.

_The image of the coach walking away from him with Joe's small hand in his own large one with Hero plodding obediently behind_… haunted Frank's every step and drove his search.

He had to find the 'secret place.'

HBHBHB

Mustering every ounce of strength he could, Joe shoved Iago off him and then followed up with a powerful right hook. Totally unprepared for the attack, the blow staggered the coach but he didn't go down.

But before he could recover, Joe wrapped his hands around Iago's throat and squeezed.

He had to kill him… that was the only way. That was the only choice Joe's terrified mind could come up with – that was the only way he could protect Frank… and that he could be free…

"You killed Hero but I won't let you hurt Frank! You can't have my brother", Joe screamed as he squeezed and then he added, "You won't hurt me ever again!"

Iago fought back but Joe's fear-induced grip was too tight and slowly the youth brought him to his knees. The man's eyes started to close….

And then Joe let go. Sobbing, he staggered back from the barely conscious man, looking down at his hands in mounting horror. Horror at what he almost did… and horror that he couldn't do it.

I'm sorry Frank… I couldn't do it…. I couldn't even kill him…

Still staggering, Joe lurched towards the door. He might not be able to kill the man, but he could still get away. And then he would find Frank… he had to still be alive. Joe's addled mind would not accept any other alternative.

He had made it out the door, and halfway up the steps that led up from the little room into the house, when a beefy hand clamped on his ankle and pulled him back down.

Winded as his ribs hit each stairs, Joe wasn't prepared for the sharp blow to his back or the kicks of the enraged Coach as he tossed the boy down on the floor.

Iago was enraged – the kid had tried to kill him and had almost escaped. Obviously he needed to be taught and only when he was sure all the resistance had been beat out of him, did he stop.

Towering over the beaten youth he shook his head, "You always have to do things the hard way, don't you Joey? I wanted to love you… to show you how beautiful this could be…"

Grabbing the barely conscious youngster, Iago threw him onto the bed, "but not anymore. Now this is just for me…" And then he brutally attacked him…

HBHBHB

Joe screamed….

HBHBHB

Frank knew it as soon as he saw it. It was the secret place – a small run down shack right in the heart of the property… this had to be it.

Pushing the door open, Frank felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. This was it.

The shack was a single, dark room with no windows. Thankful that it was daylight, Frank left the door open and had a good view of the interior. He saw a small light switch next to the door and was surprised that it actually worked, when he turned it on.

And then his stomach rolled and stepping backwards, Frank leaned against the side of the shack and threw up. This was the place where his brother had been assaulted.

Wiping his mouth on his coat, Frank forced himself to go back in. Now was not the time for weakness – he still had to find Joe.

It was obvious he was not here. In fact no one had been here for a long time.

Holding his coat over his nose, Frank went back in – prepared this time for both the smell and the sight. He had no way of knowing but he'd guess that Joe was the last boy Iago had brought in here.

The stench of decay was overwhelming and although Frank had no way of knowing, he was sure the dark stains he saw was blood. And there seemed to be a lot of it. But then he reminded himself, Hero had been a big dog – 150 lbs easily.

His heart lurched – _he had loved that dog too…_

"Damn it," he cursed, "he deserved better then this… they both did."

Looking around he scowled at the heavy blanket on the floor, _bastard didn't even use a mattress,_ he thought and then he saw something that sent fresh chills up his spine – balled up in the back corner of the room was something…

Material?

No rags…

Knowing better then to touch evidence, Frank went back outside and broke off a long branch, he used it to prod the rags. A sob escaped his lips as he saw what it was…

A child's clothes. Closing his eyes, Frank lowered his head… he recognized his brother's clothes…

"_Hey Joey!" Frank called out to his brother as he ran across the field towards him. Joey was standing beside the coach, holding his hand. His brother looked like he had been crying and Frank was immediately alarmed, "What's wrong?"_

_The coach answered, "His dog ran away."_

"_What?" Frank looked in disbelief from his brother to the coach – Hero ran away? That was impossible, that dog always came for Joey… but the coach just nodded his head, "I'm afraid it's true. He saw a squirrel and took off."_

_Frank frowned and he turned to his brother again but the little boy wouldn't look at him as tears still flowed down his young face, "Joey? Did you tell Hero to come back?"_

_The youngster didn't acknowledge him in any way and Frank became worried. He leaned over to look his brother in the face but Joey just turned away. His concern grew – what happened? _

"_Joey?" That was when he noticed what his brother was wearing, "Hey where's your clothes?" Instead of his favorite Dino t-shirt and shorts, the younger boy was now wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt a couple sizes too big._

_Again the coach answered, "He got soaked when the sprinkles came on without warning. So I fished some dry stuff out for him. I'll send his clothes home when they dry." The coach was smiling and he ruffled Joe's damp hair. The little boy trembled, "See even his hair got soaked. Honest to goodness Frank, I have no idea how you can keep this little guy out of trouble!"_

_The coach smiled again, "Sorry about the dog. I'll take a drive around the neighborhood and see if I can see him. I'm sure he'll turn up – he's kind of too big to miss." Turning to leave he looked back at Frank and winked as he said, "Great game Frank. You made me proud today" and as the dark haired boy beamed under his praise, the coach smiled at Joey, "and thanks for hanging out with me Joey – you were an absolute delight."_

_The little boy took off running for home… with Frank in hot pursuit._

_He understood his brother's haste – they had to tell their parents about Hero!_

_The clothes had been forgotten… in all the frantic searching over the next couple of days over Hero… the clothes had been forgotten._

_Joe had never once helped them look. All he said was, "Don't call me Joey!"_

_And from the day onward, he had been Joe. Just Joe._

"BASTARD!" Frank slammed his fist into the side of the shack as tears ran down his face, "YOU BASTARD!"

HBHBHB

Fenton Hardy landed at the airport and didn't even bother going home. Like Frank, he was convinced that Iago had taken Joe and of where they would be.

Pushing the limits, Fenton raced towards Damien Iago's house – he just prayed he would get there in time.

HBHBHB

Frank felt an overwhelming coldness. Like someone had just dumped him into a vat of ice cold water. His mind was screaming at him that he had to find Joe… it had been over two hours now since his brother was missing and Frank fought the horrors of his own mind as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police.

Keeping one eye on the discovery, he knew they now had enough for a search warrant.

After hanging up, he trotted back towards the house.

HBHBHB

Iago lay panting beside the broken child, his body beaded in sweat from exertion. Finally he pushed himself up on his elbows and smiled at Joe, "Thank you…" he said and then placed a soft kiss on the boy's clammy forehead.

Joe stared straight ahead.

"I'm going to make a sandwich, want anything?" he looked down at the boy with affection but he got no response, not even a flinch when Iago ran a hand through the sun streaked blond hair.

"You need to keep your strength up, Joey", he chastised, "maybe soup then."

Still Joe said nothing.

"Soup it is", Iago swung his long legs out of the bed, stood up and stretched. He glanced down at the boy with a growing longing but decided to get something to eat first. After all, they had plenty of time.

HBHBHB

Frank was looking in the kitchen window when Iago walked into the kitchen and his heart stopped.

He was too late.

HBHBHB

Frank couldn't breathe. He saw Damien Iago and he couldn't breathe.

He saw the blood and he knew.

A rage Frank had never known himself capable of darkened him and as he saw Iago glance down at his own body and heard him chuckle, Frank was moving.

_He was too late…._

HBHBHB

Iago was amused. The kid bled like a stuck pig.

"Hmmm, maybe a quick shower…. I'm sure Joey would appreciate it", smiling lewdly at the thought, the coach turned to get the mayonnaise out of the fridge.

So preoccupied was he with his own dark thoughts, he never heard his back door open… he never saw an enraged Frank move soundlessly across the ceramic floor… he didn't know anything until a strong hand on his shoulder swung him around and then he never knew what hit him as Frank landed a powerful blow off his jaw and Iago dropped.

Incensed, the older Hardy stood over him, breathing heavily. It took all his self-control to turn away. But he had to. He didn't have time for Iago… he needed to find his brother…. Now.

He had seen Iago come into the kitchen from a door on the left and he hurried towards it. Opening it he saw the stairs that led down to a heavy door with a deadbolt on it.

Frank's heart was pounding in his chest as he fumbled to unlock the deadbolt but his shaking hands made it a difficult task. _Please be alive… please be alive… _he kept chanting over and over again - Joe was hurt, that much had been obvious. Now Frank just prayed he wasn't too late for that too.

Please be alive…

HBHBHB

Inside the room, a small window of consciousness told Joe someone was coming. He closed the window.

HBHBHB

Gravel spit up from his tires as Fenton Hardy made the turn off the street and onto the long driveway that would take him to Iago's house. Behind him two police cruisers pulled in and he recognized the grin face of Con Riley in the first one.

_Oh god_, he thought as he gripped the steering wheel even more tightly, _they know something_. And from the look on Con's face, Fenton was positive it wasn't something good.

HBHBHB

The first thing he noticed was the eerie quiet in the room and he realized it was sound proofed – no wonder Iago hadn't answered the door for Con… he must have been down here with Joe!

Then he looked past the quiet… Frank had tried to prepare himself for what he might find when he opened the door but there was no way he could.

And as he got his first look at his little brother… naked, bruised and bleeding on a soiled mattress, he had to choke back the bile that rose in his throat as he stood rooted in the doorway for a moment, too horrified to even move.

Immediately his mind was filled with images of Joe after Paul and Ben Mitchell's final attack… but this was worst… and Frank knew why.

This time his brother had been raped.

_Was he even alive_?

The older boy forced his shaky legs forward – his baby brother needed him. Already he was taking off his jacket to cover him up… no matter what he needed to. He couldn't leave Joe like this.

Sightless blue eyes stared forward and Frank stifled a sob as he reached out with a shaking hand to feel for a pulse… Joe was dead.

He knew it as soon as he had seen him.

His baby brother was dead.

HBHBHB

"Frank called us", Con said as soon as he jumped out of his cruiser, "he found Iago's 'secret place' and the clothes that Joe had been wearing the day of the alleged molestation."

Fenton's eyes narrowed at the use of the word 'alleged' as both he and Con knew Joe would never make up anything like that. But he understood that while Con was in uniform, he had to use it… until charges were laid, anyway.

"You gotta warrant?" Fenton asked already heading towards the house, warrant be damned. He knew where he would find his sons.

Officer Riley held up a piece of paper, "For the house and property. Judge Diego doesn't mess around when it comes to issues of child assault."

"Good", said Fenton, "shall we do it?"

Riley nodded and took the lead to the house. This time they would not be leaving empty handed.

HBHBHB

Damien Iago rose to his feet.

Crossing the kitchen, he opened a small drawer and pulled out the gun. Taking only a moment to make sure it was still loaded. The children's baseball coach headed towards the room.

Round two was going to be a bit different this time.

HBHBHB

_He was alive_! Frank couldn't believe it. His brother was actually alive. There was a pulse… his heart was still beating… he was still breathing… he still hadn't moved. But there was so much blood…

"_Joe?"_ He said tucking his jacket around his brother's cold body, "it's okay. You're okay now… I'm going to get you help… just hang in there, little brother. Don't you dare leave me…"

Joe still didn't move. He didn't acknowledge Frank in any way. As he fumbled the cell phone out of his coat pocket, and tried to dial, the older teen felt himself panicking. His brother was obviously in shock and Frank couldn't remember what else to do for him.

And then a voice from the doorway froze his fingers before he could finish dialing, "Put the phone down."

Looking up Frank's face drained of all color – Damien Iago was standing there with a gun pointed at his chest.

"Put the phone down Frank. I won't ask a third time", and then he lowered the gun so that it pointed at Joe, "I'll just kill him."

Slowly Frank lowered the phone to the mattress as he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the coach and the gun. Part of him wanted to just rush the man – _this was the person who had hurt his brother far worst then anyone had done before… a hurt, Frank wasn't sure Joe would ever get over_.

But he knew he'd be dead before he covered even half the distance and then there would be no one to protect Joe.

All he could do was buy time and hope the police arrived. He had called them.

"So glad you can join us", Iago said stepping into the room and letting the door close behind him. His eyes flickered towards Joe, "I'm sorry to say though that your brother isn't feeling too well right now. He's had a rough time of it so far."

"You bastard", Frank spat angrily but with the gun still pointed at Joe, there was nothing he could do.

Iago ignored him as he looked at Joe with something akin to affection and Frank felt sick, "It really is your brother's fault though. He's not very good at following instruction." Iago looked up at Frank, enjoying the horrified look he saw on that white face, "I didn't want to hurt him… I only wanted to love him…"

Frank started to move towards the coach but the sound of the hammer being cocked, froze him, "Ah ah, Frankie. Let's not do anything rash now, shall we. Take a good look at your brother and see what rash got him."

Furious, Frank thought; _hurry up Con… hurry up_…!

HBHBHB

Con Riley pounded on the door, "POLICE OPEN UP – WE HAVE A SEARCH WARRANT!"

No one answered.

The officer looked at the door…Fenton Hardy and then growled, "Let's take it down."

HBHBHB

"How much do you love your brother, Frank?" Iago asked as he alternated pointing the gun from Joe to Frank and back to Joe again.

"What kind of question is that?" Frank asked not willing to be part of this sicko's mind games. He kept a surreptitious eye on his brother, praying for some sign that he wasn't lost for good – he just had no idea what kind of sign that might be.

Iago grinned, "It's the same question I asked your brother only a short time ago", he gazed down at Joe and Frank wished he could block his brother from this man's view, "Did you know that he let me do this to him… for you?"

Frank stared at him in shock – not sure whether to believe this madman or not. The biggest thing was Frank knew that was not inconceivable. What Joe would do to protect someone he loved was boundless… and that is why Frank had to work so hard to protect him.

Iago continued, enjoying the horror on the young man's face, "Yes he did. Look he's not restrained."

Frank didn't have to glance down to know that part was true, but he countered, "That's not what it looks like to me. His wrists and ankles are tore to hell… he was restrained."

"Only in the beginning", Iago explained patiently, he was enjoying this game with Frank, "but after that we made a deal. Him for you. And he accepted it." Iago prudently left out the part about Joe's escape attempt, "But I fear my dear boy that he loves you more then you love him."

"What?" Frank couldn't help it – he rose to the bait.

"Well Frankie… he gave up himself for you. Look at him – he's dead. He committed suicide… for you. And what did you do? Huh?"

Dark eyes glowered into the darker blue ones tormenting him, "You could have killed me Frankie. You took one look at me and knew what I did to your brother but still you didn't… you couldn't do it. Not even for Joe…. So I ask you again, Frank Hardy, how much do you love your brother."

"I love him enough that I won't make the same mistake twice, "Frank's voice was as hard and cold as his eyes and Iago nodded, "Good answer Frankie. Now I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. Kill your brother."

"WHAT!" Frank roared and jumped forward but Iago shot into the mattress a mere inch from Joe's face and the boy stopped.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm a marksman Frankie?" Iago asked savoring every moment, "The next time I won't miss."

Frank backed down, the frustration and anger so clear on his face that his old coach found it amusing, "And to think I used to idolize you."

"Yeah I know", the coach chuckled and then became serious again, "Here's the deal Frankie. This is kind of a role playing game but with a twist. It's real. I'm going to present a situation and you, Frank, get to choose the outcome… are you ready?"

The dark haired boy didn't say anything… _Where the hell are you Con?_

HBHBHB

"FRANK! JOE!" Fenton yelled as soon as he stepped into the front foyer of the large house.

He heard his shouts echoed throughout but received no reply.

"I'll go high", Con said indicating the stairs.

"And I'll go low", Fenton said as he quickly started to search the main floor.

His sons just had to be here… they had to be.

HBHBHB

"Here's the scenario, you and your brother are being held by… well me. I only need one of you. So Frank… you get to decide, one of you will be staying here…with me and the other one gets to be… well… _dead_. So Frank, take a good look at your brother and make your decision. _Him or you_…?"

Frank was horrified, "What kind of choice is that?"

"A very good one actually", Iago defended, "_Do you love your brother enough to kill him?_ Death is the only thing that will protect him from me… I am a licentious fellow after all… But if you _do chose_ Joe, then that means you will become him. This will be your room… and you will be mine until such a time as I grow tired of you."

_Con… anytime now…._

"So Frank, let me ask you once again… how much do you love your brother?"

HBHBHB

Fenton saw a door.

HBHBHB

Iago had him and Frank knew it. There was no way he could make that choice, not while he had a spark of hope left.

He could never live with himself if he told Iago to kill Joe, and it had nothing to do with whatever the coach had in mind for him… it was because there was nothing inside him that could make him let his brother die… _not while there was hope_.

But he also could not live with himself - however brief that might be - if he let Iago keep Joe. That was not a choice either.

For once in his life, Frank did not have the answer.

HBHBHB

"Choose" Iago said.

Frank shook his head, "No".

"Choose."

"No."

"CHOOSE!"

"NO!"

Enraged by Frank's refusal to 'play' Iago aimed the gun at him, "Fine Frankie I'll make the choice. _Sorry but I prefer blonds_."

He squeezed the trigger.

HBHBHB

_Voices… do I know that one_?

A window opened…

… _I prefer blonds…_

Frank never knew what hit him.

HBHBHB

It was a soundproof room. Fenton knew that without even opening the door. Pulling out his gun from his shoulder holster, he had no idea what to expect when he opened it….

_Damn_, he thought, _I hate soundproof rooms_.

HBHBHB

Mustering all his strength, Joe threw himself at his brother, knocking him backwards as the coach fired. Both boys fell to the ground, hard, with Frank on the bottom.

No longer caring which brother he killed, Iago prepared to fire again.

A shot rang out and Frank felt Joe go limp, "NOOOOO!" He screamed.

HBHBHB

The door between the room and the rest of the house had been open, and the sound of the shot reverberated throughout and within minutes Con's frantic footsteps could be heard as he retraced Fenton's steps.

"FENTON!" he yelled.

"CON WE NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!" the detective roared back and within seconds, as the officer burst into the horrible room, he was keying his mike with details.

They needed two ambulances.

HBHBHB

Iago looked down at his body in shock. As he saw the spreading red, he looked at Fenton in disbelief, "You shot… me?" And then he crumpled to the ground.

Fenton was not concerned about him at all. He was a marksman. His shot was not lethal.

He heard Con and yelled to him to get an ambulance even as he moved swiftly to the other side of the bed… and then he felt like someone had ripped his heart out.

Frank was sitting on the floor cradling his brother's body to him and Fenton could hear the sobs racking his older son.

"_Joe_", his voice was hoarse with emotion and he staggered to his knees, positive his son was dead. But then Frank raised his tear stained face and smiled, "He's alive… Dad… he's alive…."

With a trembling hand, Fenton checked his son's pulse as he heard Con rush into the room. _It's true_, he thought, Joe has a pulse but then as his eyes appraised the damage done to his son, and his stomach wrenched with the reality, he couldn't help but wonder.

_Joe has a pulse… but is he still alive?_

Only time would tell.

**Prologue:**

**6 months later**

Frank found his brother sitting outside their house on the front steps.

Inside the laughing voices of their family and friends, including a very contrite Sean who felt like crap for letting his own prejudices cloud his friendship with Joe, celebrated the success of Laura as a romance novelist. Frank still shook his head at that one, never realizing his mother was such a romantic at heart. Or so talented. It amazed him that right under the noses of a houseful of detectives, she'd been writing - and he was so proud of her. They all were.

But while Joe put on a brave face at the party, Frank knew the kid wouldn't last for very long in the crowd.

Joe knew they all loved and would protect him but even now, six months of intensive counseling and physical healing later, Joe was still struggling to regain everything that had been taken from him and Frank was no fool. He knew it would take a lot longer than this. Even if Joe didn't seem to and constantly tried to show that he was still their old Joe. In many ways he was but in more ways he wasn't. However, this new Joe sparked a protectiveness in Frank that sank their prior brotherhood. He'd kill before he'd let anything else happen to the kid.

"Hey," he said quietly, moving to sit beside his brother.

Joe moved over slightly to make room and offered up a sad smile. "Hey, yourself."

"You okay?" Frank stared straight out into the street as he spoke watching as a couple of teens walked by, laughing and joking with each other. Beside him, Joe shrugged but didn't say anything but he didn't flinch away from Frank either so the older brother considered it a win.

They continued to sit that way for a long time until finally Joe let out a heavy sigh. "I guess we should back inside, huh?"

Now it was Frank who shrugged. "Naw, we don't have to do anything we don't want to." He felt his brother's gaze shift towards him and he pressed. "So what do _you_ want to do, Joe?" Joe had had so little control over the events of the last few years that Frank was determined to make sure the kid realized he was back in control. No one was making him do anything he didn't want to anymore. Not even Frank.

Joe seemed to consider that question for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "I want... to go for a walk."

Frank nodded, not trying to take it as a rejection as he stood to leave but then Joe continued. "With my brother."

His eyes stung at the depth of love he felt from his brother. Even now, after all this, Joe still loved with everything he had. Loved and forgave. "Anything you want, bro," Frank's voice was husky. He was adamant and pleased. "Anything you want..."

Joe smiled. It was a shadow of an old one but still held all the brilliance of the sun after a storm and Frank inhaled it like the gift it was.

The road to recovery was still a long road to be travelled, but Frank was determined it was one his brother would never have to travel alone again.

The End


End file.
